Blutmagie
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Die Blutmagie sollte Harry beschützen, aber seine Verwandten sind entbehrlich. Die Blutmagie sollte Harry wie seinen Adoptivvater aussehen lassen, aber jetzt löst sie sich auf. Das Blut ist ein Band, aber das sind Erinnerungen auch von Hass ... oder Liebe
1. Die Verbrennung

Hallihallo ihr Lieben,

ihr lasst euch hiermit auf ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes größeres Experiment ein. Diese Geschichte, eigentlich schon Roman, ist eine Übersetzung von **GatewayGirl**s Fanfiction **"Blood Magic"** (siehe Favoriten oder ab Kapitel fünf benutze ich die Version von dort) und umfasst 83 Kapitel.  
Das Experiment besteht darin, dass ich bis jetzt nur Oneshots übersetzt habe, im Klartext heißt das, dass ich nur durchhalte, wenn ich die Motivation habe. (Das ist kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ...) Ich habe die ersten fünf fertig, sie werden in den nächsten Wochen hochgehen, wenn meine Beta sie korrigiert hat.

Eine letzte Anmerkung von mir zu **Namen**: Ich bin schrecklich inkonsequent, daher nehme ich bei einigen Namen von Gegenständen, Orten et cetera die deutsche, bei anderen die englische Fassung. Personen werden allerdings nicht übersetzt, deswegen heißt **Hermione** auch "Hermione" und nicht "Hermine". Wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht, fragt nach.

Los geht es mit einer Vorbemerkung der Autorin und einem ersten, einleitenden Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommentieren!

* * *

**Title:** Blood Magic   
**Author Name:** GatewayGirl  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** Stein der Weisen, Kammer des Schreckens, Gefangener von Askaban, Feuerkelch, Orden des Phönix. Geschrieben zwischen Orden des Phönix und Halbblutprinz  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst  
**Zeit:** verschiedene  
**Hauptcharaktere:** D, H, RL, Snape  
**Ship(s):** keine   
**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling geschaffen wurden und ihr, verschiedenen Verlagen gehören, darunter (aber nicht nur) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros., Inc. Es wird hiermit kein Geld verdient und keine Urheberrechts- oder Warenzeichenverstoß ist beabsichtigt.  
**Author's Notes:** Dies ist eine Severitus-Challenge-Fiktion (Snape ist Harrys Vater -- siehe www . weswegen es per definitionem AU ist, aber ich wollte mit einigen schöngefärbten Implikationen dieses Szenarios spielen. Außerdem macht es mir Spaß, Severus Snape zu schreiben.

Die Paare sind bunt gemischt und nicht dauerhaft. Snape, Harry, Lupin, Draco, Ron und Hermione sind bedeutende Charaktere. Das Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf der Interaktion zwischen Snape und Harry, die nicht romantisch ist.

Diese Geschichte hat wenig aktiv sexuellen Inhalt, was dazu geführt hat, dass sich einige Leute darüber beschwerten, das Rating sei "irreführend". Es ist mit M gerated, weil ich diese Geschichte für nicht angemessen für Dreizehnjährige wegen Drogengebrauch, sexueller Themen, Gewalt, Vorurteile und Dunkler Künste halte. Hätten wir ein 15+-Rating, würde ich es vermutlich benutzen.

Ich habe angefangen, das hier zu planen, kurz bevor der **Orden des Phönix **herauskam, daher stimmt es nicht komplett mit dem fünften Buch überein, auch wenn ich es zum größten Teil angepasst habe. Die einzigen wirklich großen Unterschiede bestehen darin, dass ich Luna ignoriert habe, dass Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht von Barty Crouch wiederbekommen hat und dass Moody und Co. den Dursleys zu Beginn des Sommers nicht die Leviten gelesen habe.

**Blutmagie**

_Die Verbrennung _

_-_

Eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn seines sechzehnten Geburtstages saß Harry da, blickte auf zwei Briefe und dachte über das letzte Jahr nach.

Es war grässlich. Von dem Dementorenangriff, der seiner Sommerisolation ein schlechtes Ende bereitet hatte, über den Tod seines Paten, an dem Harry selbst nicht schuldlos war, geradewegs zu dem Brief, den er von Hermione nur eine Woche nach Schuljahresende bekommen hatte, war es grässlich gewesen, fünfzehn zu sein.

Harry hob den zusammengefalteten Brief von Hermione auf und befühlte ihn. Er öffnete ihn nicht – das brauchte er nicht zu tun. Die meisten der Worte waren in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Hermione hatte ihn für seine Haltung zu bestimmten Ereignissen des fünften Jahres zur Verantwortung gezogen.

Sie war so fair, ihn nicht für den alleinigen Schuldigen, nicht einmal für den Hauptschuldigen am Tod seines Paten zu halten, den sie als beinahe unausweichlich befürchtet hatte, seit Sirius mit Harry zu Kings Cross gekommen war, aber sie machte ihm klar und deutlich, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, Snape, Dumbledore oder irgendjemand anderem die Schuld an seinem Versagen, Okklumentik zu lernen, zu geben. Der Brief war lang, detailliert und gut argumentiert, aber der Inhalt war in einem Absatz zusammengefasst:

Dass es die Aufgabe deines Lehrers ist, zu unterrichten, macht es nicht weniger zu deiner Aufgabe zu lernen. Ich konnte keinerlei Anzeichen erkennen, wonach du dich in irgendeiner Weise bemüht hast, während du Okklumentikunterricht erhieltest. Weiterhin hast du nicht versucht, Snape als Lehrer zurückzugewinnen, nachdem du ihn vergrault hattest (und ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich habe gehört, dass dein Unterricht wegen eines Streits beendet wurde, nicht, weil er dachte, du seiest fertig), oder einen anderen Lehrer zu bekommen oder selbst zu lernen. Versteh bitte, dass ich dir das nicht erzähle, weil ich wütend auf dich bin, Harry. Ich erzähle dir das, weil ich weiß, dass du es besser kannst, und du musst es besser können, aber solange du dein fehlendes Verantwortungsbewusstsein anderen Leuten in die Schuhe schiebst, wirst du es nicht schaffen.

Harry war deswegen stinksauer geworden und hatte Hermione einen wütenden Drei-Seiten-Brief geschrieben, in dem er genau erklärte, wie genau das alles die Schuld von anderen war, Hermione könne es außerdem nicht verstehen, dass normale Menschen nicht alles auf den ersten Blick lernen konnten wie sie. Er hatte tagelang geraucht vor Wut, war mit Dudley aneinandergeraten, wobei er natürlich den Kürzeren zog, womit aus der generellen Abneigung, die seine Tante und sein Onkel gegen ihn hegten, unmittelbare Feindseligkeit wurde. In sein Zimmer eingesperrt hatte er einen Entwurf von dem Brief gefunden, den er Hermione weniger als eine Woche zuvor gesendet hatte, und war bestürzt darüber gewesen, wie wehleidig er klang. Beim Vergleich von seinen Argumenten mit denen in ihrem Brief war er zu dem deprimierenden Schluss gekommen, dass sie im Recht war. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht angestrengt und es war die Schuld von niemand anderem als ihm selbst. Er hatte ihr eine kurze Nachricht gesendet („Vergiss meine früheren Tiraden – der Sommer macht mich dumm. Ich werde versuchen, es besser zu machen.") und sich daran gemacht, dem gerecht zu werden.

Die letzten beiden Wochen beschloss er jeden Tag damit, dass er das Licht ausmachte, sich auf das Bett setzte und sagte: „Ich werde Unterricht, den ich nicht mag, nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Es ist nicht Snapes Schuld, dass ich nichts von ihm lernen wollte. Es ist nicht Dumbledores Schuld, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden wollte." Danach übte er, seinen Geist zu leeren, so wie er es im Frühling hätte tun sollen. Er tat das verbissen, als Buße für Sirius. Es war nicht angenehm, aber endlich wurde es leichter für ihn, seinen Geist zu leeren.

Gestern war er mit dem Gedanken erwacht, das Ende des Jahres markieren zu müssen und weiterzugehen. Er hatte angefangen, einen Brief an Hermione zu schreiben, in dem er ihr erzählte, was er zu tun plante, aber nach stundenlangem Brüten stellte er fest, dass es viel ernsthafter klingen würde, wenn er sagen könnte, dass er etwas getan hatte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hatte er eine kurze Nachricht an Professor Snape geschrieben, in der er sich förmlich dafür entschuldigte, in die Erinnerungen seines Lehrers eingedrungen zu sein. Nach drei kaum verschiedenen Versionen war ihm aufgegangen, dass es eigentlich keine Rolle spielte, was er sagte – Snape würde ihm nie vergeben und könnte ihn unmöglich noch mehr hassen, sodass er das nur für Hermione oder vielleicht für sich selbst tat. Er hatte sich den letzten Entwurf geschnappt und ihn mit Hedwig losgeschickt.

Da seine Eule unterwegs war, konnte er Hermione nicht gleich einen Brief schicken. Um das Ende des Jahres zu markieren, meinte er, eine Art Ritual zu seinem Geburtstag zu brauchen, an dessen Ende er an Hermione schreiben würde. Er hatte ihren Brief und die erste Ermahnung des Zaubereiministeriums mit einer Schleife von einem Geschenk von Sirius zusammengebunden, ersteres als ein Symbol für das Ende des Jahres, letzteres als ein Symbol für den Anfang des Jahres. Sie lagen nun vor ihm auf dem Fußboden in dem ausgeleerten Eulenklo aus Hedwigs Käfig. ‚Es fühlt sich wie ein ausgeklügelter Zauber an', dachte Harry, als er mit einem Streichholz herumhantierte. Er zerbrach es in seiner Nervosität und musste ein Neues nehmen.

„Ich vermisse dich, Sirius", wisperte er, als er das Streichholz an die beiden Briefe hielt. Das Papier schwelte und fing Feuer, und Harry wedelte den Rauch Richtung offenes Fenster während er entschlossen dachte:

_Dieses Jahr ist vorbei. Das Nächste wird besser werden._

Das Feuer ging zweimal aus und musste erneut entzündet werden, aber der Rauch verzog sich nach draußen und weder der Feuermelder noch seine Verwandten registrierten ihn. Als die Briefe zu Asche zerfallen waren, trug Harry das Eulenklo zum Fenster, schob es durch die schmale Öffnung und blies die Asche hinaus in die Nacht.

_Geh. Du bist Vergangenheit._

Danach tat er das Behältnis zurück in Hedwigs Käfig und legte sich ins Bett. Er richtete seine Augen auf die kleine Digitalanzeige seines Weckers. Wenn Mitternacht käme, würde er seine neuen Sätze aufsagen, einen neuen Brief an Hermione schreiben, seine Übungen machen und dann schlafen. Er blickte auf das Papier, auf das er die neuen Sätze geschrieben hatte. Er wollte positive Aussagen, aber die letzte war noch deutlich reagierend:

_Ich bin für meine Taten verantwortlich._

_Ich werde lernen, was ich lernen muss, um mich selbst und meine Freunde zu beschützen._

_Ich werde um Hilfe bitten, wenn ich sie brauche, und Hilfe von qualifizierten Personen annehmen, auch wenn ich sie nicht persönlich leiden kann._

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, um das auszudrücken, was er meinte. Vielleicht würde das in ein oder zwei Monaten deutlicher machen, was wichtig war. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Uhr.

* * *

Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass die folgenden Kapitel nur sehr wenig Vorbemerkungen bekommen.  
Danke an Lisa und GatewayGirl.  
Formatierung: Verbesserungsvorschläge bei Briefen? (Das war nicht der letzte)

**REVIEW! **oder ihr kommt ins Fegefeuer...


	2. Ein unerwarteter Brief I

Guten Abend, ihr Lieben.

Ja, ich lebe noch. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange mit dem Update gedauert hat, aber bei uns werden momentan Klausuren geschrieben und meine Beta und ich haben nur sehr wenig Zeit, daher kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller geht, auch wenn ich es hoffe.  
Ich will jetzt keine langen Vorreden halten, außer: dieses Kapitel wurde nur einmal korrigiert, die korrigierte Fassung wurde nicht noch einmal beta gelesen. Fehler dürft ihr mir also schreiben.

So, vielen Dank an Joeli, tora2810, Chromoxid, Angie, Shinomori und Nyarna! Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut! Und natürlich wie immer an Lisa, dass sie ihre Zeit opfert und die Nadel im Heuhaufen findet.  
Viel Spaß!

stopp, wichtig: Briefe sind zentriert. Kursiv fand ich nicht so passend.

* * *

Ein unerwarteter Brief

Harry lag auf der Seite im dunklen Schlafzimmer und beobachtete die Anzeige der Uhr, als sie von 11:58 zu 11:59 wechselte. Er hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so auf seinen Geburtstag gewartet, aber dieses Mal schien es ihm lebenswichtig, das letzte Jahr zu beenden und neu anzufangen.

Plötzlich wurde seine Sicht auf die roten Zahlen von etwas versperrt. Harry stemmte sich in einem Anflug von Panik vom Bett hoch, nur um einen dicken Umschlag von der Kante flach aufs Bett fallen zu sehen.

Harry hob den Umschlag auf. Er war sehr dick – dicker als die jährlichen Schreiben von Hogwarts – und mit einem Wachssiegel verschlossen. Das Papier des Umschlags war dunkel, aber Harry konnte in dem Licht der Straßenlaterne, das von draußen hereinfiel, nicht erkennen, welche Farbe er hatte.

Harry griff sich die Taschenlampe vom Nachttisch. Während er das tat, bemerkte er, dass die Uhr nun 12:00 anzeigte. Er spürte ein Aufblitzen an Gereiztheit.

_Ich habe es verpasst! Hoffentlich ist das kein schlechtes Omen. _Er dachte darüber nach und befand, dass der Brief entscheiden würde, ob es nun für das kommende Jahr wichtig war oder nicht.

„Beende das Ritual", murmelte er.

Schnell und nüchtern sagte er seine neuen Sätze und arbeitete daran, seinen Geist zu leeren. Es war schwieriger, wenn man etwas hatte, auf das man neugierig war. Er schaffte es fünf Minuten lang, ihn fast leer zu halten, und gab dann auf, schaltete die Taschenlampe an und hielt den Lichtstrahl auf die mysteriöse Post.

Im Licht hatte der Umschlag einen warmen, kräftigen Rotton. Das Wachssiegel schimmerte golden und funkelte um die erhabenen Linien eines verschnörkelten „P". Als Harry das Siegel brach, glühte es kurz auf und badete seine Hand in einem schönen goldenen Licht. Beeindruckt zog Harry die gefalteten Pergamentseiten aus dem Umschlag. Wie er es von der Dicke des Umschlags erwartet hatte, waren es ziemlich viele. Er entfaltete sie und blickte nervös auf die oberste Seite.

Mein lieber Sohn,

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Er schloss seine Augen einen Moment lang und stellte fest, dass sein Herz, nur wegen dieser Worte, begonnen hatte zu rasen. _Das kann nicht .. Ein Brief von meiner Mutter oder meinem Papa? Wie? _Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah auf das Pergament. Es sah neu aus. _Ich habe die Post eines anderen, darum!_, dachte er verärgert. Trotzdem sah er mit beträchtlicher Anspannung wieder auf die erste Seite.

Mein lieber Sohn,

dieser Brief ist so verzaubert, an den Tag deines sechzehnten Geburtstages zu gehen, und mir erscheint, wenn ich noch am Leben bin, oder dir, wenn nicht. Wenn ich ihn bekomme, wirst du zweifellos viele der Informationen haben, die er erhält, aber ich werde ihn dir vorlesen, um einige Teile zu erklären, die nicht angebracht sind bei einem jüngeren Kind. Eigentlich ist er verzaubert, kurz vor deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag zu erscheinen, wegen der Blutmagie – später mehr dazu.

Lass mich dir zuerst sagen, dass ich dich sehr liebe. Ich hoffe, das ist eine unnötige Sentimentalität ist, und ich lebe lang genug, damit du das mit Herz und Seele wissen kannst, aber die Lebensversicherungsabteilung hat dir mit Sicherheit die Neigung der Potters klar gemacht, früh und in unerfreulichem Glanz zu sterben.

Der Absatz endete mit einem kleinen Smiley mit unordentlichen Haaren. Harry konnte ein erwürgtes Lachen nicht zurückhalten. _Ich wusste es nicht,_ dachte er, _aber ich bin nicht überrascht._

Zweitens (und das ist der Grund, weswegen dieser Brief notwendig ist) bin ich nicht dein biologischer Vater.

Harry starrte auf die Worte. Die Wärme, die er bei den vorherigen Worten gespürt hatte, begann abzuflauen. Verzweifelt ging er zurück und las sie erneut. _Mein lieber Sohn … dass ich dich sehr liebe. _Das war der Grund für die „Sentimentalität", ging ihm auf. Darum kam das zuerst. Weil James Potter (Harry überflog die letzte Seite um sicherzustellen, ob der Brief tatsächlich von James Potter war) gewollt hatte, dass er verstand, dass, obwohl er nicht sein biologischer, er immer noch sein Vater war.

Harry fuhr mit der Hand durch sein ewig abstehendes Haar. Es blieb ganze zwei Sekunden lang liegen, bevor es wieder in die ausgewählte zerzauste Form zurücksprang. Wie konnte James nicht sein Vater sein? Jeder sagte, er sehe genau wie James aus. Vielleicht war sein wirklicher – Harry schnitt sich das Wort ab. _Biologisch,_ dachte er fest. Vielleicht war sein biologischer Vater ein Verwandter von James Potter?

Die ganze Situation ist komplett durcheinander geraten. (Siehst du – Ich versuche, dich mir als ein Teenager denn als das süße kleine Baby vorzustellen, von dem deine Mutter gerade versucht, Erbsenbrei abzukratzen – du wirst sie nicht bekommen. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass Erbsenbrei ein künstlerisches Mittel darstellt und nicht, wie Lily glaubt, Essen. Kluger Junge!) Ich glaube, das Beste ist es, dir einen Überblick über das zu verschaffen, was passiert ist, dann einzelne Seiten über deinen Vater anzuhängen (und unsere komplizierte und oft schmerzhafte Beziehung mit ihm) …

(Ein weiter Smiley folgte dieser Bemerkung)

… und dann den Spruch. Lily sagt, ich würde daraus eine Broschüre machen, aber sie wusste von meiner Unfähigkeit, etwas kurz zu halten, als sie mir den Job gab. Außerdem, falls ich gestorben bin, als du klein warst – und das scheint nicht unwahrscheinlich – will ich hier soviel wie möglich von mir und ihr und selbst von ihm hineinstecken.

Dein biologischer Vater ist ein Freund von uns und ein Ex-Freund von Lily – kein Angst, es war keine Affäre, du warst ziemlich geplant – mit Namen Severus Snape.

Harry ließ Brief und Taschenlampe fallen. Letztere schlug ihm gegen das Knie, sodass er aufschrie und sie auffing. _Severus Snape? Professor Snape? Aber ich sehe gar nicht wie er aus! Und alle sagen, dass ich genau wie James aussehe. _Harry versuchte, seine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. _Sie haben sich vertan. Das muss es sein. _Vorsichtig hob er den Brief wieder auf und las weiter.

… Severus Snape. Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich tot in deinem „Jetzt" – ich vermute jedenfalls nicht, dass er länger als ein oder zwei Jahre überlebt. Er lebt ein sehr gefährliches Leben und hat einen Todeswunsch seit – nun ja, siehe die Seite mit „Severus und die Rumtreiber: oder, Was zum Teufel haben wir uns nur gedacht?" (Mein erster Entwurf sah etwas anderes vor als „Teufel", aber Lily hat protestiert. Entgegen meiner Argumente zur Umgangssprache von sechzehnjährigen Jungen findet sie, als dein Vater müsste ich dir ein gutes Beispiel sein. Ich denke, das würde erfordern, dass du niemals jemanden triffst, der mich als Teenager gekannt hat!) Jedenfalls: Severus. Die ganze Geschichte ist auf der Seite dort, aber in kurz: Severus und ich waren bittere Feinde und Lily und ich waren Freunde. Severus und Lily sind Freunde geworden, ich habe gelernt, höflich ihm gegenüber zu sein, und Lily war mit ihm zusammen. Er ist Todesser geworden und hat mit Lily Schluss gemacht. Lily und ich waren Severus' Feinde. Lily ist mit mir zusammengekommen. Severus hat die Todesser verlassen. Lily und ich haben angefangen, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Lily und ich haben geheiratet. Lily und ich haben uns wieder mit Sev angefreundet. (Oh, und wenn er noch lebt, nenn ihn nicht „Sev". Er hasst das. Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt.) (Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass zu deiner Zeit „Todesser" ein historischer Begriff ist. Es genügt wohl zu sagen, Severus sei ganz bestimmt nicht der einzige in unserer Hogwartsklasse gewesen. Außerdem waren, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, auch nicht alle von ihnen in Slytherin.)

Kurz nachdem wir geheiratet haben, ist Lily schwanger geworden. Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Einige Monate später wurde sie erneut schwanger, aber wir entschlossen uns dazu, niemandem etwas zu sagen, bis es deutlich wurde. Es war zu dieser Zeit, da Severus zu uns kam. Er war da gerade für Dumbledore in einer sehr gefährlichen Funktion tätig. (Ich erwarte nicht, dass irgendwelche politischen Informationen, die ich einfüge, in fünfzehn Jahren noch relevant sind, aber wenn ich Unrecht habe, schütze sie bitte und wende dich sofort an Dumbledore. Es hat alles mit deiner Position zu tun.) Er sagte, es sei eine Großoffensive der Todesser in Arbeit, und er war sich sicher, sie nicht zu überleben. Da er keine Nachkommen hatte, bat er mich um die Erlaubnis, mit meiner Frau Lily Herem durchzuführen.

Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit dir Herem bekannt ist. Es ist ein relativ komplizierter Zauber, bei dem ein Mann (Wenn ich noch lebe, darf ich nicht vergessen, „das Gespräch" mit dir zu führen, bevor du das liest. Andererseits, wenn ich mir überlege, wie ich in der fünften Klasse drauf war, könntest du viel schlimmere Probleme als Peinlichkeit bekommen, wenn ich das nicht vorher mache. Jedenfalls – als Warnung, falls du nicht frühreif bist: der folgende Absatz dreht sich um S e x.)

Wenn Herem durchgeführt wird, hat ein Mann Sex mit einer Frau, versieht aber seinen Samen mit einem Zeitschloss, sodass sie ihn später freisetzen kann. Das wird generell von Männern durchgeführt, die in den Krieg ziehen. Bei der häufigsten Variante (die wir benutzt haben) darf die Frau das Zeitschloss nicht öffnen, außer der Mann ist tot oder fast tot. Es wird meistens zwischen einem Mann und seiner Ehefrau gebraucht, aber, im traditionellen Sinne, darf ein unverheirateter Mann ohne Erbe einen engen Freund um seine Frau oder Blutsverwandte dafür bitten.

Harry hielt am Ende der zweiten Seite inne. Vielleicht hatte Lily erneut eine Fehlgeburt, wurde dann schwanger und sie hatten fälschlicherweise angenommen, es kam davon?

Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, ist diese Art Ersuchen nicht einfach so angenommen oder abgelehnt. Lily würde es tun wollen, wenn ich dadurch nicht verletzt würde. Mein größtes Bedenken war zu wissen, dass sie sich immer noch liebten – sie tun es selbst jetzt noch – und während ich wusste, dass sie mich genauso sehr liebte, hatte ich Angst, ihre Traurigkeit bei den Verlusten in ihrer Vergangenheit zu steigern. Was mich entscheiden ließ, war Folgendes: Severus hatte seine Verlobung mit Lily gelöst, weil sie muggelgeboren war und daher, so seine Meinung zu der Zeit, nicht angemessen, einem reinblütigen Mann Kinder zu gebären. Dass er um Lily gebeten hatte anstatt zu einem seiner Todesserkollegen wegen einer Zuchtstute von einer Frau (Lucius Malfoy, glaube ich, hatte zwei Cousinen, die gerade gepasst hätten), war die ernsthafteste Entschuldigung, die er ihr gegenüber je hatte machen können, und wir wollten beide, dass sie diese Geste von ihm annahm, damit der Friede zwischen uns beschlossen werden konnte. Natürlich hofften wir alle, es würde eine unnötige Maßnahme werden.

Severus ging. Einige Tage später hatte Lily abermals eine Fehlgeburt. Dieses Mal analysierte eine Medimagierin die Fehlgeburt und uns beide, und teilte mir mit, dass Lily nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, die meisten der von mir hervorgerufenen Schwangerschaften auszutragen. Wenn wir willig wären, es weiterhin zu versuchen, würden wir vermutlich am Ende ein Kind haben. Wir wollten ein Kind, aber ich wollte ihr das nicht noch einmal antun. Wir beide wollten das nicht noch einmal durchstehen.

Während wir noch daran zu verdauen hatten, bekamen wir Nachricht von dem Todesserangriff. Hunderte Menschen wurden getötet und etliche vermisst. Wir warteten auf eine Nachricht von Severus. Einen Monat später verkündete das Untersuchungskomitee, dass sie keine weiteren Überlebenden erwarteten. Wir warteten einen weiteren Monat. Das nächste Mal, da Lily fruchtbar war, löste sie das Zeitschloss des Herem. Sie war erfolgreich, was unsere Annahme, dass Severus tot war, bestärkte.

Wir hielten die Schwangerschaft geheim, für den Fall, dass es einen zusätzlichen Grund für Lilys Fehlgeburten gab. Dann kehrte Severus zurück. Er musste dem Tode sehr nahe gewesen sein, damit die Auflösung erfolgreich sein konnte, aber, wie er uns später erzählte, war er dem Tod mehrere Wochen lang nahe. Wir luden ihn zu einem persönlichen Abendessen ein mit dem Vorhaben, ihm zu erzählen, dass Lily mit seinem Kind schwanger war, aber als er ankam, hatte sich alles geändert.

Er brach zusammen, fast in dem Augenblick, in dem er sie sah. Er erzählte ihr, er habe sich ein paar Mal mit einer französischen Geliebten getroffen (nicht einmal mit einer festen Absicht) und Voldemort habe die Frau für inakzeptabel befunden. Er ließ sie entführen, präsentierte sie Severus und verlangte von ihm, sie zu töten. Severus tat es.

(Das ist ein Zug, der Severus stark von mir unterscheidet. Er kann in dieser Situation rechnen, die Tode einschätzen, die wegen seines Versagens geschehen würden, und einen Unschuldigen ermorden um andere zu retten. Ich könnte das niemals tun. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie jemand mit Gefühlen seine Seele in Stahl verwandeln und das mathematisch Vernünftige tun kann, wenn das mathematisch Vernünftige so entsetzlich ist.)

Severus war von dieser Tat geschädigt, oder vielleicht von einer anderen, die er während des Massakers begangen oder beobachtet hatte. Seine Bitterkeit war gewachsen und hart geworden. Nachdem er sich an diesem Abend aus Lilys Umarmung löste, habe ich ihn nie wieder jemanden in Zuneigung berühren sehen. Noch habe ich ihn je wieder Reue ausdrücken sehen.

Lily und ich entschieden uns, es ihm nicht zu erzählen. Wir hatten keine Angst, dass er sein eigenes Kind töten würde (selbst unsere Obsidianklinge, wie wir ihn manchmal nannten, hatte seine Grenzen), aber es war klar, dass er dich nicht vor Voldemort beschützen konnte. Als Lily in den vierten Schwangerschaftsmonat kam, begannen wir, die Zauber, die jedwede physische Merkmale, die du von ihm erhalten würdest, mit welchen von mir zu überlagern. (Siehe die „Vaterschaftszauber"-Seite)

Harry legte den Brief abermals nieder und rieb seine Schläfen. Vielleicht hatten sie doch nicht Unrecht. Er war froh, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und er am Tage sehr wenig gegessen hatte. Es half, all das ein bisschen weniger wirklich zu machen. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Brief würde am helllichten Tage beängstigender erscheinen. Dann würde er ihn glücklicherweise nicht zum ersten Mal lesen. _Severus Snape? Weil er und mein Papa – James – beide traditionell genug für irgend so ein verrückten Reinblutbrauch waren, der beinhaltet, seine Frau als Zuchtaussicht auszuleihen?_

Er überflog die verbleibenden Seiten. Es gab nur noch eine Seite zum Hauptbrief und die Vaterschaftszauber-Erklärung war eine einzelne Seite. „Severus und die Rumtreiber" war so lang wie der Hauptbrief. Harry presste seine Knie an seine Brust. Tja, er wollte mehr Details darüber haben, was zwischen Snape und James passiert war. Jetzt konnte er James' Sicht der Dinge haben, warum Snape seinen Papa hasste – Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum mein Vater meinen Papa so sehr hasst", sagte er laut und lachte hysterisch. Er erstickte das Geräusch mit seinen Händen, besorgt, sein Onkel könnte erwachen, aber das Haus war still, als er fertig war.

Harry war kalt. Er wickelte seine Decke um seine Schultern und kehrte zu dem Brief zurück.

Wir waren ihm danach nicht sehr nahe – niemand war das. Lilys Schwangerschaft und deine Geburt hielten uns in Atem. Jetzt schläfst du (normalerweise) die Nacht durch und wir nicht. Jemand in unserer Nähe ist ein Spion.

Sev ist davon überzeugt, dass es Sirius ist. Sein Hass und sein Misstrauen gegenüber Sirius ist leider nicht unbegründet (siehe SudR:WzThwng?), aber das hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, Padfoot würde mich niemals verraten. Trotzdem sind die Diskussionen mit Severus länger und erbitterter geworden. Er wettert gegen mein arrogantes Vertrauen – würde ich ohne es mit ihm reden?, habe ich ihm geantwortet, und das hat die Schuldmasse zwischen uns gelegt. Er will uns nicht lange besuchen, weil er es nicht ertragen kann, dich in Lilys Armen zu sehen – ein einziges Bild, das ihm alles zeigt, was er nicht länger bekommen kann. Merkwürdigerweise redet er jetzt mehr mit mir als mit ihr, aber nur über Politik und Strategien. Ich schwafele – Entschuldigung. So viel davon ist solch eine Verschwendung. Wenn ich doch nur zurück zur ersten Klasse gehen und nett zu ihm sein könnte … Ergeh dich nicht im Vergnügen an der Vergeltung. Das ist es nicht wert. Da – das ist mein väterlicher Rat für dich.

Severus ist vermutlich tot, und wenn er lebt, vielleicht nicht sicher für dich, dich ihm zu nähern. Bitte frag Albus Dumbledore oder, wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr lebt, Molly oder Arthur Weasley, ob Severus lebt und zugänglich ist. Severus wird von dir erfahren – Lily hat einen ähnlichen Brief (der natürlich viel kürzer ist, da nicht viel erklärt werden muss) an ihn geschrieben, und der wird ihm, wenn sie tot ist, drei Tage, nachdem du dies hier erhalten hast, erscheinen oder dir, wenn er auch tot ist. Wenn du noch nie etwas von Severus Snape gehört hast, musst du bis dahin vorbereitet sein, da du in Gefahr sein könntest, sollte er in Voldemorts Kreis zurückgekehrt sein.

Um die Sache zu verkomplizieren (oder vielleicht zu vereinfachen), ist der Vaterschaftszauber nicht permanent. Normalerweise (bei verdeckter Adoption etc.) würde er alle zehn Jahre erneuert werden, aber er muss mit dem Blut von beiden Vätern oder von der Mutter mit dem des Adoptivvaters (in diesem Fall ich) erneuert werden. Offensichtlich ist das nicht möglich, wenn Lily und Severus tot sind oder wenn ich tot bin. Lily und ich haben den Zauber so weit, wie wir es für möglich hielten, ausgedehnt. In der stärksten Veränderung hat sie einige Artithmantikelemente hinzugefügt, und sie glaubt, sie werden den Zauber bis zu deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag vollständig erhalten. Zu dieser Zeit wird die Vortäuschung meiner physischen Merkmale beginnen, dich zu verlassen. Da der Zauber auf Blut basiert, wird das nicht über Nacht geschehen. (Massiver Blutverlust wird den Prozess beschleunigen. Ich empfehle dir, das zu vermeiden. Das ist kein Spaß, glaub mir.)

Harry schauderte. Heißt das, ich werde anfangen, wie Snape auszusehen?, fragte er sich. Urgh!

Ich wünschte, ich könnte all das sagen, was ich sagen will. Je länger ich hieran arbeite, umso sicherer bin ich, dass ich sterben werde, und zwar bald. Ich will, dass du mich kennst. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie ich mit dir spazieren gegangen bin und mit dir gesungen habe, wenn du nicht schlafen konntest. Ich will, dass du mir gehörst, aber es schmerzt mich, dich ihm gestohlen zu haben. Mein gestohlenes Kind. Sei seines, so gut du kannst.

Dein dich liebender Heimvater,

James Potter

Harry rieb sich die unangenehme Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen. Er legte den Brief hin und stand auf. Er ging unruhig zwischen Fenster und Bett hin und her.

_Warum Snape? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es Sirius oder Remus wäre. Selbst … _Harry dachte an die Leute, die seinen Vater gekannt hatten. Peter, so entschied er, wäre schlimmer als Snape. Das war's. Snape hasste ihn, er hasste Snape. Snape war schadenfroh grausam ihm gegenüber vom ersten Moment an, da sie sich trafen, und … Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und gab es zu: er hatte darauf reagiert, indem er fast genauso unfair zu ihm war. Nur sein relatives Fehlen von Macht hatte ihn davon abgehalten, fast so ätzend zu Snape zu sein wie Snape zu ihm. (_Ergeh dich nicht im Vergnügen an der Vergeltung.)_

Er wollte verzweifelt gerne in einen Spiegel schauen gehen, um zu sehen, ob sich sein Gesicht verändert hatte, aber seine Tür war von außen verschlossen. Er betastete vorsichtig seine Nase. Sie fühlte sich an wie eine Nase. Er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er sich gar nicht so sicher war, wie sich seine Nase sonst anfühlte. Er drückte seine Haare platt. Waren sie kurz so geblieben?

‚Ich nehme an, es bedeutet mir nicht so viel', dachte er. ‚Nicht auf die echte Art. James hat mich ganz offensichtlich geliebt, also ist es wie herauszufinden, dass ich adoptiert wäre. Eigentlich bin ich das ja auch, irgendwie.'

‚Ich frage mich allerdings, was Snape tun wird! Er wird mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, oder jemanden anders! Das letzte, was er wollen würde, wäre, mit mir in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.'

Harry kehrte zu seinem Pergament und seiner Feder zurück. Er musste wirklich schnell zwei Briefe an Ron und Hermione schreiben, worin er genug sagte, damit sie ihm helfen konnte, aber nicht zu viel. Sie zu formulieren dauerte Stunden und währenddessen kam ihm der Gedanke, die ganze Sache könnte ein ausgefeilter Scherz sein. Denn: welchen Beweis hatte er, dass der Brief von James Potter und nicht von Fred und George Weasley war? Der Gedanke erforderte eine komplette Überarbeitung seines Briefes an Ron und das Fallenlassen des gesamten Themas aus dem Brief an Hermione. Eine Linie an fahlem Licht markierte den östlichen Himmel, als Harry die Nachrichten fertig hatte:

Lieber Ron,

mein Geburtstag ist erst ein paar Stunden alt und es ist schon der zweitverrückteste Tag in meinem Leben! Sag Fred und George, dass sie mich fast rumgekriegt haben. Das Goldsiegel war besonders nett. Gibt es wirklich einen Vaterschaftszauber?

Herzlichen Glückwunsch an mich!

Harry

Liebe Hermione,

ich habe lange über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast. Du hattest recht, und es tut mir leid, dass ich deswegen so ungehobelt war. Ich nehme an, ich habe dich nur bestätigt, oder? Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich an meinen Übungen gearbeitet habe und ich alle Hausaufgaben mache, die ich kann (ich kann mir keine Materialien für die praktische Zaubertranktaufgabe beschaffen). Ich habe einen Brief an Professor Snape geschrieben, in dem ich mich entschuldigt habe, und wenn die Schule wieder losgeht, werde ich Dumbledore fragen, ob er oder Snape mich unterrichtet. Wenn du wieder merkst, dass ich ein Idiot bin, hast du von mir die Erlaubnis, mir zu sagen, ich sei es Sirius schuldig, vernünftig zu sein.

Harry rieb seine Augen. Er überlegte, ob er je dazu in der Lage sein würde, Sirius erneut zu erwähnen, ohne sich verlassen und schuldig und _dumm _zu fühlen. Hedwig kehrte zu seiner Erleichterung ohne Antwort zurück und Harry beschäftigte sich damit, ihre sanften Federn zu streicheln und ihr zu erzählen, wie schön und klug und schnell sie war. Ihm ging auf, dass es jetzt komplizierte sein konnte, sich bei Snape zu entschuldigen. Er war froh, den Brief schon losgeschickt zu haben; er würde nicht wollen, dass Snape dachte, er würde sich nur entschuldigen, weil sie verwandt waren, falls sie es tatsächlich waren.

Harry gab Hedwig die beiden neuen Briefe, bevor er den Mut verlor, sagte ihr aber, sie sollte im Fuchsbau bleiben. Ein paar Stunden später würde er diese Entscheidung bereuen.

* * *

**REVIEW! **(hat ja schon mal geklappt ...) ... ich hoffe wirklich, ich habe jetzt nichts vergessen ...


	3. Erwartete Briefe

Ihr Lieben,

ich habe meine Beta gezwungen, die nächsten drei Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu korrigieren, deswegen wird es nicht allzu lange bis zum nächsten Update dauern. Und dieses Kapitel ist ja auch ziemlich kurz.

Deswegen nur noch ein Danke an: Lisa, Nyarna, sorceress (brauchst nicht ins Fegefeuer) und marie.soledad!

Viel Vergnügen!

_

* * *

_

_Erwartete Briefe_

Harry wurde von einem Klopfen an seinem Fenster aus einem kurzen Schlaf gerissen. Onkel Vernon hatte eine Sperre an das Fenster angebracht, sodass es gerade weit genug aufging, damit Hedwig durchschlüpfen konnte. Harry musste seinen Arm ausstrecken, damit sie darauf landen und er ihr hineinhelfen konnte. Heute allerdings trug die Eule, die ihn weckte, ein großes Packet, was die Sache schwerer machte. Er schaffte es, erst das Packet auf dem Fensterbrett abzustützen, sodass die Eule es loslassen konnte, dann das Packet festzuhalten, bevor es hinunter fiel und endlich die fremde Eule durch die enge Spalte unter dem Fenster hindurchzulocken.

Weil Tante Petunia ihn bald wecken kommen würde, versteckte Harry das Packet unter dem losen Dielenbrett, ohne es überhaupt zu untersuchen. Als es für eine sicherere Zeit sicher verstaut war, öffnete er den Brief.

_Grüße an unseren berühmtesten Partner!_

_Die echte Welt behandelt uns gut! Wir haben noch kein Geld gemacht, aber wir haben noch nicht all unsere Reserven benutzt, die, wie uns unsere Handelspartner mitteilen, erstaunlich gut sind für ein Erstjahresgeschäft. Einer dieser Partner, der Manager von Zonkos Scherzartikelladen, ist darauf aus, eine unserer Produktreihen zu vertreiben, und wir sind dabei, ein beiderseitig akzeptables Geschäft mit ihm auszuhandeln. Sag uns zu deinem ersten Quidditchspiel bescheid und wir werden eine Lieferung nach Hogsmeade zu diesem Wochenende arrangieren!_

_Der Großteil unseres Geschäftes läuft derzeit über Eulen, aber wir haben einen Raum in der Winkelgasse gemietet. (Nein, nichts, wofür Mum sich schämen würde. Wir haben es natürlich endlich geschafft, die Nokturngasse zu erkunden – was für eine Enttäuschung, aber ehrlich. Nichts dort war wirklich brillant, obwohl ein paar Sachen ziemlich ekelerregend waren.) Das meiste ist Produktion mit einer kleinen Verkaufsabteilung – nur wenig größer als ein Schrank mit einem Fenster zum Produktionsbereich. Floo doch mal her oder ruf „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" (nicht stottern!) und wir geben dir ne Führung._

_(und fragen nach mehr Geld _stand da geschrieben und war dann durchgestrichen worden.)

_Wir haben für dein Vergnügen ein paar experimentelle Artikel angehängt, mit meistens exakten Erklärungen. Vielleicht mag dein süßer Cousin welche! (Wir empfehlen die mit dem **grünen** Aufdruck.) Wie immer ist jeglicher Ansporn mehr zu bestellen, den du deinen _(_geistlosen Fans _war durchgestrichen)_ Schulkameraden gibst, ist herzlich willkommen._

_Deine treuen Diener,_

_Gred und Forge Weasley_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass die Zwillinge all den Ärger auf sich nehmen würde, um ihm einen Streich zu spielen, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie ihn um Gefallen baten und Sorge hatten, ihn um mehr bitten zu müssen.

Er wurde durch Pigs Ankunft von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt. Pig brachte eine Karte, ein Geschenk und hausgemachtes Buttergebäck von Ron. Harry verstaute das noch verpackte Geschenk, aber ihm war am Tag zuvor nicht erlaubt worden, Abendbrot zu essen und der Geruch des Gebäcks verbündete sich mit seinem Hunger, um seine Bedenken in den Wind zu schlagen. Er schaffte zwei Stücke, bevor er hörte, wie seine Schlösser geöffnet wurden.

Harry dachte schnell nach. Er hatte keine Zeit, das Buttergebäck sicher unter dem Dielenbrett zu verstecken, und seine Tante würde mit Sicherheit riechen könne, dass er Essen hatte. Er lies die Hälfte von dem Gebäck als Opfer draußen und stopfte den Rest unter seine Decke. Es war schmerzhaft zu beobachten, wie ihm seine Tante das verbliebende Gebäck wegnahm, und noch viel schlimmer: hören zu müssen, dass er kein Frühstück brauchte, aber sie suchte nicht nach mehr. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht daran denken. Harry nahm die Liste der Aufgaben für heute von seiner verärgerten Tante entgegen und floh ins Bad.

Er wusch sich das Gesicht (zweimal, in einem verdammten Versuch, sich wachsamer zu fühlen) und kämmte sich die Haare.

Es blieb an seinem Platz.

Harry starrte in den Spiegel. Seine Haare waren schwarz und fein, mit einer leichten Welle in den längeren Strähnen. Es sah nicht anders aus … außer, dass es nicht abstand. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Haare flogen wie immer umher … und legten sich fast nieder, als würden sie um ein bisschen Hilfe beim letzten Stück bitten. Er fuhr mit der Bürste darüber. Es blieb liegen.

„Oh _Scheiße_", flüsterte er.

In diesem Moment bereute er seinen frühmorgendlichen Brief an Ron.

* * *

**REVIEWS SIND TOLL!!!**

ps: Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum die eingerückten Absätze nicht da bleiben, wo sie hingehören. Ich will doch einfach nur ordentlich formatieren! °heul°


	4. Ein unerwarteter Brief II

So, da wäre dann auch das vierte Kapitel. Mein Internet ist endlich wieder funktionstüchtig (hoffentlich enttäuscht mit W-Lan nicht) und ich habe langsam auch wieder mehr Luft, sodass das fünfte Kapitel auch bald hochgeladen wird. Danach wird es wohl wieder etwas langsamer, sorry. 

Danke an: Lisa, Nyarna und Secreta!_

* * *

_

_Ein unerwarteter Brief II_

Severus beobachtete scharf die blubbernde graue Masse, darauf wartend, was die Zugabe von pulverisiertem Amethyst damit anstellen würde. Wenn seine Überlegungen stimmten, würde das den Trank klären und dem Schildtrunk das Attribut eines klaren Kopfes geben, und vielleicht vor einer Hirnschädigung durch die nötige Menge an Blei bewahren. _Selbst auf diese Weise_, so dachte er nach, _muss das Blei am Ende herausgezogen werden. Es wird bestenfalls ein schmerzhafter Trank werden. _Wenn er falsch lag, würde das Zeug wegen der Inkompatibilität der Elemente natürlich einfach explodieren.

Während er zusah, erschien etwas zu seiner Seite in der Luft und fiel auf seinen Arm. Severus erkannte, dass das Objekt ein Umschlag war und schnaubte. _Da scheint einer ein Angeber zu sein_, dachte er verächtlich und fuhr fort, den Trank zu beobachten. Allmählich erschien ein ausgefranster, tiefvioletter Kreis in der Mitte. Millimeter für Millimeter dehnte er sich aus, bis der gesamte Zaubertrank ein tiefes, dunkles Violett annahm. Nicht eine Spur Undurchsichtigkeit blieb übrig. Grimmig lächelnd ließ Severus den Kessel vom Feuer zum Abkühlgestell hinüber schweben.

In diesem Augenblick fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Brief und er fast um vor Schock. Dieses rote, kräftige Pergament und das goldene „P"-Siegel hatte er fünfzehn Jahre lang nicht benutzt gesehen.

„James?", keuchte er.

Er fluchte, als der Name mit diesem Ton seine Lippen verließ, und dann noch mit dieser zärtlichen Sanftheit. „Jemand hat dir das Siegel geklaut, Geist", meinte er spöttisch. Der Spott ließ ihn sich ein wenig besser fühlen, aber nicht viel. Er fühlte sich davon verraten, wie sein Herz zu rasen begonnen hatte. Ein Brief von James – oder von James und Lily … Selbst wenn so etwas möglich wäre, sollte er es nicht _wollen. _

Bedachtsam schob er einen langnageligen Finger unter die Umschlagslasche und brach das Siegel. Auf das kurze, goldene Aufglühen, das den Brief und seine Hand umhüllte und kurz das Familienwappen der Potters auf dem erhabenen „P" hervorhob, war er nicht vorbereitet. Das Siegel konnte man einfach kopieren. Der Zauber sollte für jemanden, der nicht von Potters Blut war, unmöglich sein.

„Und hat es gut gemacht", sagte er atemlos, aber diesmal spottete seine Stimme nicht. Sein Mund war dazu viel zu trocken.

_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Dieser Brief ist so verzaubert, dass du ihn drei Tage nach Harrys sechzehntem Geburtstag bekommst, wenn ich tot bin. Wenn du auch tot bist, geht er an Harry. Er wird einen Brief von James zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen haben …_

_Harry? James? _Severus blätterte vor und sah auf die Unterschrift. „Lily", schloss der Brief, in ihrer ausgelassen geschwungenen Unterschrift, vollständig mit der freien Kritzelei einer Taglilie am Ende. Er hatte sie dabei gesehen, wie sie dieses kleine Bild in weniger als fünf Sekunden zeichnete. Es war vermutlich schwieriger zu kopieren als ihre Schrift.

Snape ließ seine Hände, die immer noch den Brief festhielten, auf die Tischplatte sinken. Er schloss seine Augen. Lily …. Ein Brief von Lily ….

„Deswegen ist sie aber immer noch _tot_", presste er wütend hervor. _Tote Mädchen sollten nicht in der Lage sein mir zu schreiben, liebster Geist, _dachte er. _Und was soll mit Harry sein? Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass dein herzallerliebster Sohn nicht umgebracht wird – frag nicht nach mehr._

Beinahe hätte er den Brief hingelegt und wäre weggegangen.

Beinahe hätte er ihn ins Feuer geworfen, das er noch nicht gelöscht hatte.

Die erste Zeile kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _James hat schon an Harry geschrieben. Worüber? Ich muss wissen, was James diesem Potter über mich gesagt hat. „Potter." Das war ursprünglich James. Verflucht seien sie, beide._

Er öffnete seine Augen und begann wieder zu lesen.

_Mein lieber Severus,_

_Dieser Brief ist so verzaubert, dass du ihn drei Tage nach Harrys sechzehntem Geburtstag bekommst, wenn ich tot bin. Wenn du auch tot bist, geht er an Harry. Er wird einen Brief von James zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen haben._

_Kurz gesagt: Harry ist dein Sohn._

„Ist er nicht!", schnappte Severus laut. „Bei allen Göttern, Lily, seit wann leidest du unter Wahnvorstellungen?! Der Bengel ist das Abbild deines arroganten Ehemannes."

Mit Abscheu zwang er sich dazu, weiter zu lesen.

_Als du nicht zurückkehrtest, habe ich das Heremritual vervollständigt und war erfolgreich. Erinnerst du dich an das Abendessen, zu dem wir dich eingeladen hatten, als du zurückgekehrt bist? Wir hatten vor, dir das an diesem Abend zu erzählen, aber deine Geschichte von deiner französischen Geliebten hat uns davon überzeugt, dass es für ihn und für dich nicht sicher wäre, wenn irgendjemand darüber bescheid wüsste. Wir haben vor der Geburt begonnen, einen Vaterschaftszauber zu benutzen, sodass das Kind wie James aussehen würde. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie sehr Harry James ähnelt, finde ich es wahrscheinlich, dass es erkennbar ist, dass er von dir ist, wenn der Zauber sich auflöst, was er vor drei Tagen begonnen haben wird, wenn die Modifikationen, die ich an dem Zauber vorgenommen habe, erfolgreich waren._

„Natürlich waren sie erfolgreich!", wütete Severus. „Wann ist je einer deiner Zauber fehlgeschlagen?" Er erschauerte. _Dieser … verzogene, egozentrische, arrogante Junge ist von mir? _Die Implikationen, die dem innelagen, erschlugen ihn. _Und er weiß es?_

_Wir haben niemandem von dieser Angelegenheit erzählt, nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore. Trotzdem hielten wir es für wichtig, dass ihr beide, Harry und du, bescheid wisst, bevor der Zauber sich soweit auflöst, dass eure Verwandtschaft sichtbar wird. Wir haben es ihm früher erzählt, falls du zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt oder verrückt oder anderweitig für ihn nicht mehr sicher zu erreichen geworden bist. Er hat die Anweisung bekommen, bei Dumbledore Hilfe zu suchen, falls er noch nie von dir gehört hat._

_Ich bitte dich um zwei Dinge: erstens, halte ihn nicht von seinem Paten fern, wenn sie sich jetzt einander nahe stehen. Ich weiß, dass du nichts von Sirius hältst, aber wir haben ihn zum Teil ausgesucht, damit er ein Gegengewicht zu dir sein kann. Zweitens hoffe ich ernsthaft, dass du dein Halbblutkind nicht bereust, aber wenn du es tust, schick ihn lieber weg als ihn deinem langsamen Gift, das deine Bitterkeit ist, auszusetzen. Unser Harry hat das nicht für die Wahl deiner Frauen verdient._

_Lebe wohl, mein Geliebter. Es hat mich geschmerzt, dich in dieser Sache, die mein größtes Geschenk hätte sein sollen, zu täuschen. Hege unseren Sohn und wirf ihm nichts vor, das ich mit James ausgemacht habe._

_Ich liebe dich immer, meine Obsidianklinge, mein Schattenprinz, meine erste Liebe. Wenn du mich noch immer liebst, sei gut zu Harry._

_Zauber hüllen die Schatten der Nacht um unsere Küsse  
und der Wind trägt unsere Liebesklagen ungehört in den Himmel hinauf _

_Lily_

Severus schloss seine Augen.

Eine Stunde später schob sich Severus in Dumbledores Büro, wie eine Wolke sich über die Sonne schiebt.

„Wir haben", sagte er, „ein drängendes Problem."

Dumbledore sah ihn neugierig an. „Ja, Severus? Schon wieder Pixies in der Zauberkunstsammlung?"

„Bleib ernst!", schnappte Severus. Er drückte Dumbledore Lilys Brief in die Hand. „Lies das" Er zögerte. „Nur die erste Seite", fügte er mit einer Spur Unsicherheit hinzu.

Dumbledore hob belustigt seine Augenbrauen und senkte dann seinen Blick auf das Papier. Seine Belustigung verschwand schnell, während er las.

Nachdem er die erste Seite des Schriftstückes mehrmals gelesen hatte, gab er es Severus zurück und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch.

„Ich kann die besorgniserregenden Konsequenzen erkennen, Severus, aber könnte es sein, dass du vielleicht deinen persönlichen Gefühlen erlaubst, die weiterreichenden zu übertreiben?"

„Ich habe diese Frau umgebracht, Dumbledore! Weil mein Herr es mir befohlen hat. Ich kann das nicht mit Harry Potter tun – egal, wie sehr ich es manchmal möchte. Und du kennst die Macht der Blutmagie – du hast sie benutzt, um den Jungen diese sechzehn Jahre zu beschützen. Jetzt kann _ich _gegen ihn benutzt werden, sobald es irgendjemand erfährt." Severus begann, hin und her zu laufen. „Was tust du jetzt? Bringst du mich um, um ihn zu retten? Stelle ich die Spionage ein und verstecke mich vor dem Dunklen Lord um ihn zu retten? Mit meinem ständig brennenden Arm? Ich _mag _den Jungen nicht mal!"

„Wir werden Letzteres tun, wenn es nötig wird", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Trotzdem löst sich der Vaterschaftszauber sehr langsam auf – er basiert auf Blut, und einiges davon ist in den Organen des Körpers eingebettet. Es kann sechs Monate oder mehr dauern, bis die Veränderungen sichtlich unnatürlich werden. Du und James, ihr wart beide groß, dünn und dunkelhaarig – das ist unser Vorteil."

Severus schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich Harry so genau wie möglich vorzustellen. Zu seiner Überraschung war das klarste Bild das eines Erstklässlers, der ihn in wütender Aufsässigkeit anstarrte. Jenseits dessen sah er an seiner statt immer nur James.

„Ich glaube, er hat Lilys Nase", sagte er, immer noch in dem Versuch versunken, sich einen älteren Harry Potter vorzustellen. Sicherlich sollte er dazu fähig sein, sich Harry Potter vor Augen zu halten! Der Jungs war ein Dorn in seiner Seite.

„Ja. Das ist hilfreich", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu. „Er hatte aber immer James' Mund und Gesichtszüge, auch wenn seine Augen ganz eindeutig Lilys sind. Das ist es, was seine Ausdrücke denen James' so sehr ähneln lässt. Wenn er mürrisch dreinschaut, kann ich mich an James' heftige Wut erinnern, obwohl Harrys viel dunkler ist. Wenn er lacht, denke ich an James' Witze, obwohl Harry viel reservierter ist."

„Fang nur nicht an, ihn mit Erinnerungen von mir durcheinander zu bringen."

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Severus. Ich kann diese Assoziationen nicht vermeiden, aber ich bin dazu befähigt, mir die Individualität meiner Schüler bewusst zu machen – viel besser als viele ihrer Lehrer."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen angesichts dieses subtilen Seitenhiebs. Dumbledore wusste genau, wer darin der Schlimmste war, da war er sich sicher.

„Also meinst du, wir haben einige Monate."

„Wenn unsere einzige Sorge Harrys Aussehen wäre, hätten wir einige Monate."

Severus wartete. „Aber?", fragte er dann.

„Ich habe heute von Molly Weasley gehört. Sie war ziemlich schockiert, als Ron sie nach dem Vaterschaftszauber gefragt hat. Sie sagte, dass er sagte, Harry hätte ihn gefragt –"

„Dieser hirnlose Einfaltspinsel!"

Dumbledore sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Als Severus seinen starrenden Blick lockerte, fuhr der Schulleiter sanft fort:

„Laut Ron erwähnte Harry nicht, warum er fragte. Wenn wir ihm das Problem erklären, so bin ich mir sicher, dass er eine alternative Erklärung für seinen Freund finden kann."

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Lügt gut für einen noblen Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore seufzte, aber sein Mund verzog sich zu einem eindeutigen Lächeln, als er sich von Severus zu Fawkes umwandte. Er strich über das schillernde Federkleid des Phönix'.

„Mit wie vielen Gryffindors warst du zusammen, Severus?"

„Nur die beiden", antwortete Severus gereizt. „Außer natürlich, du fragst nach wie viele –"

Dumbledore hob die Hand, als Zeichen zu schweigen. „Nein, Severus. Ich meine lediglich romantische Verbindungen."

„Zwei."

„Und mindestens zwei weitere waren deine Freunde. Und trotzdem hasst du das Haus."

„Die erste Beziehung ging kaputt und die zweite –" Severus hielt plötzlich inne. „Die ging auch kaputt, aber von meinen Händen, meinen Worten. Sie ist tot und ich hasse ihn. James ist tot durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords und Augustus in seinen Diensten. Was aus diesem Hause ist nicht durch mich zu Galle geworden?" Er drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore verächtlich an. „Ihr seid außen sehr gerecht, aber das macht den inneren Hieb umso bitterer." Er nahm den Brief in die Hand. Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Vertraust du mir nicht?", stichelte Severus. „Ich hasse den Jungen, das will ich nicht leugnen. Aber es ist genauso sehr mein Problem wie seines, und ich muss letztendlich doch mit ihm reden. Vorzugsweise, bevor die Schule beginnt." Eine wilde Freude ergriff ihn. „Und wenn jemand den Bengel zum Schweigen bringen kann, dann bin ich das."

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore mit enervierender Milde, als wäre Severus besonders nett gewesen. „Wenn du es wünschst, ihn mit zurück zu nehmen um mit ihm zu leben, habe ich keine Einwände, solange er zustimmt."

Severus glotzte den Schulleiter an.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich _hasse _den Jungen."

„Wie du meinst." Dumbledore lächelte. „Bitte verletze ihn dann nicht in deinem Eifer, ihn zu beschützen."

„Ich werde tun, was sinnvoll ist", zischte Severus durch die zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Sehr schön. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Severus fegte herum und ließ sich von dem Geräusch und dem Gefühl der wirbelnden Roben trösten. Er war auf dem halben Wege in die Kerker, als er bemerkte, dass er vergessen hatte, den Gutenachtwunsch des Schulleiters zu erwidern.

* * *

Muss mich dann wohl noch mal für die nicht sonderlich konsequenten Formatierungen entschuldigen, es bleibt anscheinend bei kursiv für Briefe. Und hier noch eine Meldung aus dem Vatikan:

**ABLASS, ABLASS!**

**FÜR NUR EIN ABLASSREVIEW BLEIBEN EUREN SEELEN FÜNF JAHRE FEGEFEUER ERSPART.**

**FÜR REGELMÄßIGE REVIEWS (ab 1 auf 2 Kapitel) ERHÖHT SICH DIESE ZAHL AUF ZEHN.**

(was Tetzel konnte, kann ich schon lange .../fg/)


	5. Ein überraschter Besucher

Ich konnte es nicht lassen, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel: Severus besucht die Dursleys.

Danke diesmal an: Daizuke, Natalia, Secreta, Schattentänzerin, krabbe, marie.soledad, Joeli und Tora. Und natürlich wie immer an Lisa, einmal Antikopfschmerztrank für dich!

So, und jetzt noch eine wichtige Anmerkung:

**Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht selbst geschrieben, sondern übersetze sie nur. Das Original heißt "Blood Magic" und stammt von GatewayGirl. **

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_

_Ein überraschter Besucher_

Severus sah den klopsartigen Mann, der die Tür öffnete, verächtlich an. Der Mann sah ihn ebenso verächtlich an, oder zumindest versuchte er es. Sein Gesicht war eher für primitiven Hass geschaffen denn irgendeinen überheblicheren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mit Harry Potter zu sprechen", sagte Severus deutlich mit der Art von Stimme, die zu verstehen gab, dass er seinen Zuhörer für einen Idioten hielt.

Die Schweinsaugen des Mannes weiteten sich so sehr sie konnten. „Falsche Tür", schnarrte er und versuchte, die Tür zuzuschlagen. Severus, mit feingeschliffenen Reflexen versehen, fing die Tür und zwang sie wieder auf.

„Ich mache keine Fehler", sagte Severus verächtlich. „Dazu töte ich zu viele Leute."

Der Mann wich zurück. „Sehen Sie", polterte er. „Er ist ein wertloser Freak, aber er ist meiner Frau Fleisch und Blut. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn in meinem Haus umbringen!"

Severus lächelte leicht ob des Ausdruckes. _Und was, wenn ich ihn zuerst herausholen würde?, _wollte er fragen, aber er hielt sich zurück.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Potter zu töten", sagte er. „Zeigen Sie ihn mir."

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte der Mann stur. „und Freaks wie Sie sind hier nicht willkommen. Verschwinden sie von meinem Grundstück, oder ich hole die Polizei!"

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn lose zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. _„Indicare", _befahl er.

„Nein! Das! Ich werde nicht – ! Diese – Perversion!"

Severus blickte von dem Zauberstab, der jetzt in die erste Etage und leicht links von der Treppe zeigte, zu dem wütenden Mann, der einen sehr ungesunden Purpurschimmer annahm und seine riesigen Fäuste bedrohlich schwingen ließ. Er festigte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf den Mann.

„_Stupor"_, sagte er. Der Mann fiel mit einem hauserzitternden Krachen um. Eine knochige Frau und ein irrsinnig fetter Jugendlicher kamen aus der Küche angerannt. Widerwillig erkannte Severus die Frau als Lilys schreckliche Muggelschwester.

„Ah, Petunia", sagte er mit böser Höflichkeit. „Ich suche Harry. Bitte führ mich zu ihm." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily ihr je über die Umstände ihrer Trennung berichtet hatte, oder was er danach mit Muggeln getan hatte, aber sie sah mit Sicherheit so verschreckt aus, als hätte sie.

„Wer sind Sie?!", verlangte sie zu wissen. Soviel zu diesem süßen Gedanken. Severus wurde bewusst, dass die Jahre ihn natürlich verändert hatten.

„Was denn, Petunia", sagte er seidig. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Lilys _erster _Verlobter. Der, der Muggel verabscheut."

Sie erinnerte sich. Lily hatte es ihr erzählt. Severus registrierte mit einer perversen Befriedigung wie das Grauen ihr Gesicht überzog.

„Oben", plapperte sie. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Er ist faul, unverschämt. Wir können nichts verschwenden – "

„Mir sind Mr Potters Fehler bewusst, Petunia. Erinnere mich nicht an deine eigenen. Bring mich zu ihm."

Nach Petunias Worten erwartete Severus, dass Harry von Luxus umgeben herumlümmelte. Das war schließlich das, was er immer erwartet hatte. Er war überrascht, zu einer Tür geführt zu werden, die mit fünf separaten Vorhängeschlössern versiegelt war.

„Oh!" Petunia schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Vernon hat die Schlüssel! Ich werde gehen – "

„Alohomora!", befahl Severus, und nacheinander gingen alle Schlösser auf. Er zog sie heraus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, dann stieß er die Tür auf.

Er war sich nun nicht mehr sicher, was er erwartet hatte. Etwas, dass so angenehm war wie der Rest des Hauses, und vielleicht ein bisschen besser. Stattdessen sah er sich einem fast leeren, schlecht beleuchteten Zimmer gegenüber, das fürchterlich nach eingesperrter Eule und inadäquat gewaschenem Teenager stank. Auf dem Bett, ohne Hemd und in Hosen, die so riesig waren, dass sie beinahe unanständig aussahen, saß Potter. Severus war nie bewusst geworden, wie mager der Junge war. Sie beide, James und er, waren dünn gewesen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte wie ein verhungernder Flüchtling ausgesehen, wie der Junge es tat. Seine überraschend grünen Augen, die in seinem schmalen, bebrillten Gesicht hervorstechender waren als in Lilys wohlgeformtem, wurden von dunklen Ringen unterstrichen. Er hatte in einem Buch gelesen, das Severus auf den ersten Blick als Fremde Einflüsse auf moderne europäische Zaubertränke erkannte, aber er ließ es auf seine Knie fallen, als Severus den Raum betrat.

„Professor?"

Severus unterdrückte den Impuls, den Jungen zu Madam Pomfrey zu schicken – zum Teufel noch mal, ihn hochzuheben und mitzunehmen. _Der Junge braucht keine Rettung, _sagte er wütend zu sich selbst –_ niemand braucht das – er muss lernen, auf sich selbst aufzupassen._

„Potter", sagte er sarkastisch.

Potter erwiderte seinen Blick mit diesen unnatürlich grünen Augen, ohne Schuldzuweisung oder Verletztheit oder Hoffnung oder überhaupt einer Emotion. Einen erleichterten Moment lang hasste Severus ihn ohne Bedenken.

„Ja?", fragte Potter.

„Steh auf, Junge!"

Potter musste seine Hose auffangen, als er aufstand. Er zog den Gürtel, den er trug, so fest es ging zu, und die Hose blähte sich auf wie die Kniehose eines Ritters. Er schwankte ein wenig und fand dann das Gleichgewicht wieder.

Der Hass zielte auf andere Objekte und eine schwarze Wut wuchs weiter hinten in Severus' Geist. _Mein Sohn – Lilys Sohn! Wie können sie es wagen, ihn derart zu behandeln! _Er hielt seine Stimme kalt. Durch die Ermutigung der Schwäche in dem Jungen konnte nichts gewonnen werden. Er hatte keinen Spielraum für Schwäche.

„Sie erwähnten den Vaterschaftszauber gegenüber Mr Weasley", knurrte er.

„Ich wollte wissen –"

„Du Tor! Ist es dein Leben wert zu wissen? Meines? Irgendjemandes? Behalte deine Fragen für dich. Wenn irgendjemand stirbt, weil der Dunkle Lord unser – deswegen stirbt, wird es deine Schuld sein!"

Potter schrumpfte. Er wich nicht zurück oder krümmte sich bemerkbar, er wurde einfach kleiner, oder sah so aus.

„Ja, Sir", sagte er.

Ein Grollen aus der Tiefe von Snapes Geist drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, in der Angst, er würde sich umdrehen und damit beginnen, Cruciatus-Flüche auf Lilys wertlose Schwester und ihren Abfall von einer Familie abzufeuern.

„Ich werde dich nicht retten, Potter", sagte er spöttisch.

Potter zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Seine gesamte Haltung drückte aus, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Snape fragte sich, wie er diesen zaghaften Fatalismus je für Impertinenz hatte halten können.

„Aber ich biete dir Folgendes an", hörte Snape sich sagen. „Komm hier heraus – und zwar _alleine –_ und schaff es bis nach Hogwarts, und ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Dumbledore dir erlaubt zu bleiben."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer brachte schmerzhaft vertrautes Leben in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Werden Sie das? Aber wie kann ich … die Schlösser …"

„Ich fürchte, Mr Potter, dass das ‚Wie' Ihr Problem ist." Snape sandte ihm ein dünnlippiges Lächeln. „Sie haben niemals Unfähigkeit darin gezeigt, ihren Erziehungsberechtigten zu entweichen."

Er schloss die Tür. Das harte Klicken über seinen eigenen Worten ließ ihm übel werden und die Frau, die aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures hervorlugte, trug nichts zur Besserung seiner Laune bei. Er stieß die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Korridors auf, nur, weil sie da war. Ein riesiges Zimmer attackierte seine Augen, vollgestopft mit Ding über Ding vor allem aus knallbuntem Muggel-„Plastik".

„Das ist Dudleys", rief die Frau schrill. „Sie haben kein Recht, hier drinnen zu sein! Mein Dudley ist ein guter, normaler Junge!"

Severus starrte auf den massigen, zitternden Haufen, den sie an ihre Seite presste, und sah sich sprachlos. Die Frau huschte an ihm vorbei und begann, die Vorhängeschlösser an Potters Tür anzubringen. Severus hörte ihnen beim Zuklicken zu – ein, zwei, drei … Nicht dazu in der Lage, mehr zu ertragen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, der Absatz seines Umhanges blähte sich und streifte die Wände. An der Eingangstür drehte er sich um.

„_Ennervate", _sagte er zerknirscht zu dem Ehemann der Frau, und war verschwunden.

* * *

Ich stelle fest, es sind mehr Leute um ihren Seelenfrieden besorgt, als ich gemeinhin annahm. Nun denn, es soll weiterhin gelten: 

**Wer reviewt, erspart seiner Seele fünf Jahre Fegefeuer, wer es regelmäßig tut, sogar zehn pro Review!**

(Und für die Nichtkatholiken unter euch: ihr bekommt, wenn ihr euch beeilt, virtuellen Jungskuchen, gestern frisch gebacken und fast noch warm. ;-) )

edit: Klopse über Klöpse, aber irgendwann ist genug. Danke an Nyarna! Dafür gibt es extra Fegefeuernachlass. ;-)


	6. Die Flucht

Ihr Lieben,

wieder einmal kann ich euch mit einem neuen Kapitel Blutmagie beglücken. Der Dank geht natürlich an die, die mir ein Kommentar hinterlassen haben: TC2509, tora, Nyarna (dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl _g_), Tolotos, Joeli, StarExpress (aber gerne), Secreta, daizuke, angelseys. Ihr seid klasse!

Der besondere Dank natürlich wie immer an Lisa fürs Betalesen. Und ja, die Klemperei wird dich verfolgen, bis du grau und klapprig bist! _fg _Ich habe das Komma doch wieder gesetzt. Das nennt man K-o-n-s-e-q-u-e-n-z. _drop_

Vielleicht weise ich auch hier noch mal darauf hin: **Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht selbst geschrieben, ich übersetze sie. **Das Original stammt von **GatewayGirl **und heißt **Blood Magic.** (siehe Favoriten)

Eine Runde Schokolade für alle und viel Spaß bei diesem extralangen Kapitel!

* * *

_6 – Die Flucht_

Eine Weile nachdem Professor Snape (Harry schaffte es einfach nicht, von diesem Mann als seinem Vater zu denken) gegangen war, saß Harry da und starrte auf die Tür. Sowohl die Schlösser als auch die Angeln waren auf der anderen Seite. Er überlegte, ob er die Türhaken durchtrennen konnte, wenn er eine Säge hätte. Der Türpfosten hatte einen Einsatz, der die Angeln unzerbrechlich machte. Harry ging hinüber zu den Fenstern. Auf diese Weise hinaus zu kommen wäre einfach – er könnte die Blockade aufbrechen oder einfach das Glas einschlagen und sich fallen lassen. So käme er hinaus, aber er hätte keinen Zugang zu seinem Koffer, und Harry wusste, dass er seinen Koffer nicht einen Tag lang bei den Dursleys lassen konnte. Wenn sie erst wüssten, dass er weg war, würden sie ihn rausschmeißen oder sogar alles darin zerstören. Außerdem brauchte er seinen Zauberstab um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen, außer wer auch immer ihn zurzeit bewachte griff ein.

Seine Gedanken wurden von der Ankunft eines wütenden Onkel Vernon unterbrochen. Offensichtlich war es ganz allein Harrys Schuld, dass diese Zaubererfreaks auftauchten um ihn zu beschimpfen. Harry dachte sich, dass das in einem gewissen Sinne wohl tatsächlich stimmte. Nachdem Harry zehn Minuten lang jeder Beleidigung, die sein Onkel sich für Snape ausdenken konnte, milde zustimmte und den meisten, die sein Onkel für ihn erfand, gab Onkel Vernon endlich auf, knallte die Tür zu, legte die Schlösser an und teilte Harry durch die Katzenklappe mit, dass er an diesem Abend kein Abendbrot bekäme und nicht das Bad benutzen dürfe. Träge nickend legte sich Harry aufs Bett. Hunger und emotionelle Unruhe leisteten ihren Beitrag zum purem Fehlen an Energie. Er schlief ein.

Harry wachte mit einer Idee auf. Selbst wenn er an die Türhaken herankam, würde es schmerzhafte Stunden kosten sie durchzusägen und er würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dabei erwischt werden. Die Tür drum herum jedoch war ein modernes Hohlkernding – ein schnelles Loch und weniger als eine Stunde mit einer Säge würden den größten Teil der Tür von dem verschlossenen und verbarrikadierten Teil befreien.

Das war kein Vorhaben, dass er sofort in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Er müsste zwei oder drei Werkzeuge in sein Zimmer schmuggeln und er brauchte ein paar Stunden, in denen die Dursleys außer Haus wären, sodass er sägen, dann in den Schrank einbrechen und seinen Koffer holen, dann den Schrank auf den Bürgersteig bugsieren und dann den Fahrenden Ritter rufen konnte, all das, ohne erwischt zu werden. Aber immerhin war es ein Anfang. Harry wusste, es war Zeit, sich vorzubereiten und zu warten.

Severus Snapes Besuch, dachte Harry zwei Tage später, hatte einen ohnehin schon schlechten Sommer noch schlimmer gemacht. Die Dursleys hatten ihn fast den ganzen Juli lang eingesperrt gehalten und ihm noch weniger zu essen gegeben als in den vorherigen Jahren, aber er konnte sich wenigstens mit seinen Briefen und Büchern zurückziehen. Jetzt allerdings war Onkel Vernon wütend wegen des Eindringen eines Zauberers, Petunia war wütend wegen der Erinnerung an ihre tote Schwester und Dudley war wütend, weil der Mann in sein Zimmer geschaut hatte. Sie waren zu umsichtig Harry direkt zu verletzen, aber Snapes Gleichgültigkeit ihm gegenüber hatte ihren Mut bestärkt, ihm indirekt weh zu tun. Tante Petunia kehrte zu ihren üblichen Methoden zurück, Harry zu foltern: sie gab ihm Aufgabenlisten, die zu lang waren, um sie beenden zu können, damit sie ihn faul nennen und mit Entzug der folgenden Mahlzeiten bestrafen konnte, sie gab ihm Aufgaben, bei deren Ausführung er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verletzte. Nach einem Tag des Unkrautjätens, den, da war Harry sich sicher, sie so geplant hatte, dass er nicht in den Schatten kam, fand sich Harry mit einem schweren Sonnenbrand wieder und dachte über die heutige Arbeit nach – schwere Äste über Kopf an einem Baum zurückschneiden.

Harry starrte auf den ersten markierten Ast und rieb sich, ohne nachzudenken, den verbrannten Nacken. Der daraus resultierende heiße Schmerzensstich stoppte ihn sofort. Harry ließ seine Hände an seinen Seiten hin- und herbaumeln und sah wieder auf den Ast. Er hatte seit gestern Mittag nichts gegessen und fühlte sich ziemlich matt.

_Wenn ich hier säge und dann nach links springe … vorausgesetzt ich bewege mich rechtzeitig … falls ich das kann …_ Er starrte noch ein wenig länger. Tante Petunia steckte ihren Kopf zur Küchentür hinaus.

„Wenn du nicht bis zum Mittagessen fertig bist, bekommst du nichts!", rief sie ihm schadenfroh zu.

Harry schlurfte müde zum Gartenschuppen davon.

In der gesegnet kalten Dunkelheit sammelte er Säge und Heckenschere ein. Er mopste eine Zigarette aus dem Vorrat, den sich Dudley hinter den Blumentöpfen hielt und sog den Rauch so schnell wie möglich ein. Er war erleichtert, als er die Benommenheit schwinden fühlte.

„Wenigstens ein bisschen ausgeschlafener", murmelte er. „Essen wäre besser." Er fragte sich vage, ob sein Cousin je bemerkte, dass er mehr durchmachte, als er sollte.

Harry stellte einen Eimer verkehrt herum neben den Baum und sich darauf, um zu sägen. Er setzte den unteren Schnitt so an, dass der Ast (so hoffte er jedenfalls) nach rechts fallen würde, wo er einen niedrigeren Seitenast hatte. Als der obere Schnitt gefährlich zu knacken begann, sprang er von dem Eimer herunter und rannte nach links. Er wich sowohl dem ersten Fallen nach rechts als auch dem anschließenden Rollen nach links aus. Es war seltsam berauschend. Er lächelte zum, wie es sich anfühlte, ersten Mal seit Tagen.

„Einer ab, nur noch einen!"

Als er zum Mittagessen hineinging, waren die Dursleys fast fertig.

„Wir haben schon angefangen", teilte ihm Tante Petunia gehässig mit.

„Aber ihr seid noch nicht fertig", bat Harry. „Darf ich bitte mitessen?" Er merkte, dass er schwankte, aber er versuchte, höflich konzentriert auszusehen.

Tante Petunia runzelte die Stirn und verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel. „Wenn es sein muss. Nimm den Rest von dem Hähnchen und iss es draußen. Du bist zu dreckig, um in meiner Küche zu sitzen."

Von seinem Glück erstaunt nahm Harry das übriggebliebene Hühnerfleisch (drei lasche, kalte Flügel und ein Häuflein Haut) mit nach draußen und aß es so langsam wie er nur konnte. Dann legte er Schere und Säge beiseite. Zum ersten Mal hatte es einen Vorteil, dass seine Hose so unvorstellbar groß war. Im Schatten des Schuppens band er eine kleinere, verpackte Säge an seinen Schenkel und ging damit hinauf in sein Zimmer. Die Dursleys saßen immer noch am Tisch und sprachen über den Film, den Dudley sehen wollte.

„Und dann wird der Freund von dem Typen umgebracht", sagte Dudley. „Aber er muss die Leiche mitnehmen, weil –"

Harry stieg die Treppe hoch so schnell er konnte, mit der Erinnerung im Kopf, wie schwer Cedrics Leiche in seinen Armen war, aber nicht so schwer wie seine Schuld und seine Angst und sein Schrecken – Trauer und Reue wie eine Bleidecke ….

„Echt toll", murmelte er.

Er versteckte die Säge unter dem Fußboden. Mission erfüllt. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch einen Hammer und eine Ahle oder einen Hammer und einen Schraubenzieher oder, mit einem Faustschlag, nur einen Hammer und er wäre bereit, wenn sein Augenblick kam.

„Morgen ein Hammer", murmelte er abwesend. Er hörte sich selbst und grinste. „Übermorgen die ganze Welt!"

Am Freitag, fast eine Woche nach Professor Snapes Besuch, bekam Harry seinen Augenblick. Er war gerade mit dem Geschirrspülen fertig geworden, als seine Tante ihn in sein Zimmer abkommandierte.

„Wir werden heute Abend ins Kino gehen", sagte sie, „und ich will sicher stellen, dass du keinen Ärger machst."

„Könnte ich noch eins von meinen Schulbüchern haben?", fragte Harry. Er glaubte, es sei am besten, nicht allzu beglückt auszusehen von der Aussicht, in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen zu sein.

„Ich lasse dich nicht in die Nähe deiner … Sachen. Nicht ohne dass Vernon mir helfen könnte."

„Und die Zeitung?"

„Was willst du mit der Zeitung?"

„Da ist ein Kreuzworträtsel drin."

„Ach, na gut!" Tante Petunia ließ Harry die Zeitung vom Wohnzimmertisch nehmen und eskortierte ihn dann zu seinem Zimmer. Harry lauschte den Vorhängeschlössern beim Zuschnappen, wartete auf die Geräusche der Eingangstür und des startenden Motors. Nichts geschah. Anscheinend brachen sie nicht gleich auf. Harry fing an, die Sachen zu ordnen, damit er mit dem Packen beginnen konnte, sobald er den Koffer hatte. Er legte seine Geburtstagsgeschenke nach draußen, Fred und Georges Scherzartikel und die beiden Schulbücher, die er in seinem Zimmer hatte. Als er den Stapel Sommerbriefe glättete, wurde sein Blick von dem dicken roten Umschlag festgehalten. Er hatte den Hauptbrief viele Male gelesen, genauso die Beschreibung des Vaterschaftszaubers, aber er hatte es noch nicht über sich bringen können, „Severus und die Rumtreiber" zu lesen. Er sollte es tun, wenn er Snape in ein paar Stunden gegenüber stehen wollte. Er schloss seine Augen, holte tief Luft, öffnete dann seine Augen wieder und nahm den Brief in die Hand.

_Severus und die Rumtreiber _

_-- oder –_

_Was zum Teufel haben wir uns nur gedacht?_

Zum Anfang ein bisschen über mich. Wie du weißt, sind die Potters eine Reinblutfamilie, die ihren Stammbaum bis ins fünfzehnte Jahrhundert zurückdatiert, aber meine Eltern waren eher liberal. Sie hatten, theoretisch, nichts gegen Muggelgeborene und Mischblütige, sie kannten nur keine, da sie nicht in diesen Kreisen verkehrten. (Es tut mir leid, dass du sie kennen lernen wirst – sie waren wirklich wunderbare Menschen. Dein Großvater starb im Rowensleymassaker und deine Großmutter wurde bei einem gezielten Todesserangriff umgebracht.) Wir hatten eine Menge Geld und schöne Stammsitze und Ländereien. (Ich habe jetzt nur noch einen, nachdem ich Calbright Manor, das wir kaum benutzten, letztes Jahr gestiftet habe. Sie machen aus dem Anwesen ein Dorf, das Herrenhaus wird zum Versammlungssaal. Du solltest es dir ansehen gehen.) Alles, was ich wollte, bekam ich auch. Im Gegenzug dazu hatte ich Verpflichtungen hinsichtlich Zeit und Verhalten. Ich konnte im Alter von sieben Jahren erwachsene Gäste grüßen und mit ihnen Konversation betreiben und war gut darin, mich gegenüber den mitgebrachten Kindern als der Anführer aufzuspielen. Meine Mutter weckte in mir mit zwei ausbalancierten Leidenschaften: fliegen und singen, sodass ich bewundernswerte Fähigkeiten sowohl inner- als auch außerhalb des Hauses vorweisen konnte.

Harry wurde bewusst, dass er sich eine Art schwarzhaarigen Draco Malfoy vorstellte. Es war eher unangenehm. Er schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter.

Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war es wie ein Schock für mich. Ich war nie zuvor von Kindern umgeben, die essentiell weniger privilegiert waren als ich, ausgenommen die Kindern der respektvollen Diener. Plötzlich war ich in einer lauten Meute wilder Jungen und Mädchen, viele von ihnen unhöflich, schlecht oder seltsam angezogen und keins von ihnen beugte sich mir. Und ich war verloren, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich irgendjemanden von diesen … Hooligans um Hilfe gebeten hätte. Während ich auf der Suche nach jemandem, den ich kannte, durch den Zug lief, begegnete ich einem Jungen, der allein in einem Abteil saß. Er war klein und dürr und saß mit gekrümmtem Rücken da, seine Klamotten waren schmutzig und geflickt und er sah aus, als hätte er sich eine Woche lang nicht gewaschen. Als er aufsah, sah ich, dass sein Gesicht fremdländisch aussah – vage arabisch – und dass er geweint hatte.

Ich hasste ihn sofort. Ich betrat das Abteil und befahl ihm zu gehen. „Warum?", fragte er mich und ich sagte ihm, dass ich dieses Abteil haben wollte. Er meinte, hier sei genug Raum und ich sagte zu ihm, dass er stinke und ich wollte, dass er hinaus ginge, damit ich diesen Ort von seinem Gestank befreien könne. An dem Punkt lachte jemand und ich drehte mich um, nur um Sirius Black in der Tür lehnen zu sehen. Ich hatte Sirius erst zweimal getroffen und das in den vorangegangenen vier Jahren, aber ich fühlte mich gerettet. Da war jemand, den ich kannte, der ordentlich angezogen war, der zivilisiert war. Ich hatte Angst, dass er versuchen würde, den Gossenbengel zu verteidigen, aber er kam hereingeschlendert und sagte: „James hat zu dir gesagt, du sollst abhauen, Snivellus." Sie waren schon aufeinandergetroffen, wie du siehst. Der Junge stand auf, starrte uns einen Moment lang an und rannte wieder weinend davon.

Sich das vorzustellen war nicht so schwer, wie Harry es gern hätte. Er hatte ein Bild von einem jüngeren Severus, der weinte, von dem einen Mal Okklumentik, in dem er in dessen Geist eingedrungen war, und eins von Sirius und James, als sie ein wenig älter waren, wie sie Severus quälten, aus der Erinnerung, die Snape im Denkarium aufbewahrt hatte, um sie vor ihm fernzuhalten. Er konnte sich James ausmalen, giftig und achtlos grausam, zusammen mit Sirius leicht hinter ihm stehend, als physische Präsenz und Rückhalt und Publikum.

Wir waren mit uns selbst zufrieden, dieses nette, private Abteil bekommen zu haben, saßen da und lernten uns besser kennen, indem wir über Quidditch und die Gerüchte, die wir über die Hauswahl gehört hatten, redeten. (Meine Familie war hauptsächlich in Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, seine hauptsächlich in Slytherin und Ravenclaw.) Remus Lupin kam vorbei und stellte sich vor. Er war nicht besonders gut angezogen, aber er war sauber, hatte gute Manieren und war höflich respektvoll (gerade richtig – nicht von einem ekelerregenden Ausmaß), als er fragte, ob wir etwas dagegen hätten, wenn er sich mit zu uns setzte. Wir erlaubten ihm es und seine wenigen, leisen Beiträge zum Gespräch waren intelligent und humorvoll. Ich entschied, dass ich ihn mochte. Als der Teewagen vorbei kam, kauften wir viel zu viele Süßigkeiten (wie es Erstklässler häufig tun) und aßen sie alle auf. Eine Stunde später kam der Junge (Severus, wie du sicher schon erraten hast) zurück, öffnete die Tür und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. Er sagte etwas und Sirius krümmte sich zusammen. Ich war kaum aus meinem Sitz heraus, da tat er dasselbe mit mir. „Ich hoffe, ihr ruiniert eure geschniegelten Klamotten mit eurer geschniegelten Scheiße", sagte er und ging. (Und ja, das war genau das, was er gesagt hat. Mit elf Jahren.)

Uns war so speiübel. Er hat uns einen Dünnpfiff verpasst, du glaubst es nicht, und Sirius landete im Klo, wo er seine Hose wusch, während ich für ihn Wache hielt. Remus bekam große Augen und sagte, das seien Dunkle Künste, und Sirius knurrte, dass er viel von den Dunklen Künsten gesehen hatte und dass das ein blöder Kleinkindertrick sei. Als wir Hogwarts erreichten, war alles weg, so dass wir unsere eigene Auswahlzeremonie durchlaufen konnten, ohne uns lächerlich zu machen, aber keiner von uns traute sich zu essen. Sirius war ziemlich überrascht (und ein bisschen ängstlich, wie ich glaube), als er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, aber ich war zufrieden. Ich war allerdings weniger zufrieden, als der Hut versuchte, irgendwas davon zu sagen, wo ich hingehörte. Mit der Überzeugung der schrecklich Verhätschelten sagte ich ihm, dass ich nach Gryffindor gehörte und er würde doch nicht unverschämt sein. Ich wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, zusammen mit Sirius und Remus und alles war gut, aber manchmal überlege ich doch, was er gesagt hätte, wenn ich ihn gelassen hätte.

An diesem Punkt angekommen überlegte Harry, wie oft der Hut die Leute überhaupt dahin schickte, wo sie seiner Meinung nach am besten hinpassten.

In den nächsten Monaten machte ich die Erfahrung, dass nicht jeder in der Lage war, sich gute Kleidung zu kaufen. (Stell dir das mal vor!) Remus, zum Beispiel, war erleichtert, die Schulroben zu tragen, so dass seine ärmliche Garderobe nicht bemerkt würde. Es dauert eine Weile, meinem Kopf das beizubiegen, aber als ich erst mal geschafft hatte, lernte ich gnädig zu sein. Sirius und ich fanden Mittel und Wege, Remus Sachen zu kaufen, ohne es offensichtlich werden zu lassen, dass wir immer bezahlten.

Sirius bekam einen Heuler, weil er in Gryffindor gelandet war. Er antwortete darauf, indem er beinahe peinlich anti-Slytherin wurde. (Ich habe sein Zuhause ein paar Mal besucht – ein gruseliger Ort.) Er lernte, die Dunklen Künste, die er zuhause gesehen hatte, oder einige Dinge, die seine Familie besaß, nicht zu erwähnen. Er, Remus und ich waren erstaunlich gute Schüler. Wir spielten viele Streiche, aber die meisten waren harmlos (zum Beispiel die Slytherin-Quidditchroben einen goldenen Löwen hervorblitzen lassen, der eine Schlange biss) und die Lehrer mochten uns im Allgemeinen. Wir kamen meistens davon, vielleicht mehr, als gut gewesen wäre.

Du magst glauben, dass, als ich mich in diese größere Gruppe von Leuten integriert hatte, es mir leid tun würde, wie ich Severus behandelt hatte. Was du womöglich nicht verstehen wirst: Severus machte es einem erstaunlich einfach, ihn zu hassen. Er war so schmutzig und hatte so schlechte Manieren, dass er praktisch einem wilden Tier gleichkam und war so unflätig, dass ihn selbst die Siebtklässler anstarrten. Er wusste mehr über die Dunklen Künste als Sirius und machte sich über den Gedanken lustig, sie zu vermeiden. Er bekam Schreianfälle im Unterricht und wenn man gemein genug zu ihm war, konnte man ihn zum Heulen bringen, obwohl es zur Hälfte vor Wut war. Und er kannte hundert Arten, einen als Rache zu verhexen.

Unsere Fehde intensivierte sich stetig durch unser erstes Jahr hindurch, aber es hatte immer noch normale Schulausmaße an dessen Ende. Wir gingen aus direkten Konfrontationen siegreich hervor, da es drei gegen einen stand (Remus wollte nicht helfen, bis auf ein paar spezielle Anlässe direkter Vergeltung oder Beschützens, aber ein anderer Junge, Peter, war bis dahin zu uns gestoßen), aber Severus erwischte uns mit seinen Hinterhalten.

Das zweite Jahr fing ungefähr genauso an, aber dann hatten wir einen Zusammenstoß in der Eingangshalle zu Halloween. Severus schickte einen hässlichen Fluch in meine Richtung und Sirius boxte ihn, als er vom Schulsprecher Lucius Malfoy geschnappt wurde. Nun, Lucius war jemand, den sowohl Sirius als auch ich durch unsere Eltern kannten – seine Familie war unserer gleichgestellt und er war ein Cousin von Sirius – aber er war fünf Jahre älter und sehr unheimlich. Jeder war sich sicher, dass er die Dunklen Künste praktizierte. Er schien Severus' Talent zu mögen, denn nachdem er mich und Sirius und Peter mit Nachsitzen davongeschickt hatte (während Peter jammerte, dass er nur zugesehen hätte), nahm er Severus als eine Art persönlichen Diener auf. Den Rest des Jahres war Severus fast immer bei den Slytherinjungen aus der Siebten. Sie behandelten ihn fürchterlich, ließen aber niemand anderes in seine Nähe und er schien das für einen fairen Tausch zu halten. Severus zog aus der Situation seinen Vorteil, um uns zu jeder Gelegenheit anzugreifen. Wir mussten lernen, raffinierter zu sein, um es ihm wenigstens teilweise heimzuzahlen.

Nachdem Malfoy die Schule beendet hatte, war die dritte Klasse ähnlich wie die erste, nur heftiger, ebenso die vierte, außer dass Severus Jäger im Slytherinteam wurde (ich war in der zweiten Klasse ins Gryffindorteam gekommen), womit es ein weiteres Schlachtfeld gab. Ich war besser als er, logisch. Ich war auf dem Spielfeld besser als alle. (Ich will diesmal nicht arrogant oder sarkastisch sein. Es stimmt einfach.)

Zu Beginn des fünften Jahres geschah etwas. Ich lief mit Remus, der zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden war, den Gang des Hogwartsexpresses hinunter und wir begegneten drei Jungen aus der ersten Klasse, die sich über die abgetragenen Klamotten und den hausgemachten Haarschnitt eines anderen lustig machten. Beinahe zitternd vor Wut ging Remus dazwischen und stauchte sie zusammen. („Schwierig wie ihr das sicherlich zu glauben findet, tragen die meisten Leute geflickte Klamotten nicht um euch zu beleidigen und es ist auch nicht euer Verdienst, dass eure Eltern Geld haben. Ihr geht zur Schule, wo ihr nach eurer Intelligenz, eurem Arbeitswillen und eurer Fähigkeit, sich ändernden Anforderungen anzupassen, beurteilt werdet …" und so weiter.) Ich war röter als die Erstklässler, als er fertig war. Ich ging mit Remus weiter, hörte ihm beim Reden zu und dachte, dass der liebe, nette, spitzbübige Remus mir nicht diesen wunderbaren Tag bereitet hätte, wenn er mich eine halbe Stunde früher getroffen hätte.

Das war es, was mich dazu brachte, mich bei Severus entschuldigen zu wollen und ich versuchte es tatsächlich. Als ich ihn allerdings gefunden hatte, hatte er eine Kiste mit Mäusen dabei (es waren wilde – ich glaube, er hat sie selbst gefangen) und demonstrierte an ihnen Zauber, die ihnen die Augen herausrissen und ähnlich schreckliche Dinge. Als er mich erblickte, nahm er eine in die Hand, warf sie hoch und ließ sie in der Luft vor mir explodieren. Ich landete in der Toilette, wo ich Mäuseinnereien aus meinen Sachen wusch, was effektiv jegliches Begehren meinerseits, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, zerstörte .

Ich war schon immer beliebt, wurde aber noch beliebter in diesem Jahr. Das war, als die Mädchen anfingen, mich zu bemerken oder vielleicht, als ich anfing zu bemerken, dass sie mich bemerkten. Ich fand, deine Mutter war das Schönste, das ich je gesehen hätte, aber sie, von ihnen allen, behandelte mich wie ein Ärgernis, und je mehr ich für sie angab, umso weniger konnte sie mich ausstehen. Mir war es vollkommen unerklärlich, warum dieses eine Mädchen – muggelgeboren, was ich trotzdem komplett zu übersehen gewillt war – nicht die Freundin des gutaussehenden, talentierten, starken Quidditchspielers aus gutem Hause sein wollte, von dem die meisten ihrer Freundinnen die Augen (und manchmal die Finger) nicht lassen konnten. Sirius sagte, es sei, weil sie dächte, ich sei eingebildet. (Was? Meinst du? Mist!) Remus sagte, dass das Mädchen mich vielleicht lieber mögen würde, wenn ich netter wäre. (Das wäre es auch wert zu bedenken gewesen.) Peter sagte, sie sei zu dumm, etwas Gutes zu erkennen, wenn sie es sah. Ich hielt es mit Peters Erklärung, sammelte jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit und griff ab und zu Severus an, nur um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn immer noch schlagen konnte. Schließlich braucht man jemanden, an dem man angeben kann, und da niemand, der mir wichtig war, Severus mochte, war er ein gutes Opfer.

In unserem sechsten Jahr gab Remus es auf, mich und Sirius davon abzuhalten, Severus zu quälen. Stattdessen versuchte er es auf anderem Wege und freundete sich mit Severus selbst an. Ich glaube, er hegte den logischen, aber falschen Gedanken, dass, wäre Severus sauberer und besser angezogen, Sirius und ich netter zu ihm wären. Natürlich bedeutete das nur für uns, andere Dinge zu finden, deretwegen wir ihn angreifen konnten, was ziemlich einfach war. Er und Remus verbrachten trotzdem einige Zeit miteinander (zusammen mit Lily, die damals Remus beste Freundin war), sehr zu unserem Missfallen. Severus und Lily fingen sogar an, sich näher zu kommen, obwohl Severus allgemein nicht weniger feindlich gesonnen gegenüber muggelgeborenen Schülern war. Ich versuchte dann eine „freundschaftliche" Annäherung mit ihr und sagte ihr, ich dächte, er würde in sein Muster zurückfallen, aber sie meinte, sie könnte einen ‚guter Einfluss' auf ihn haben. Wir kamen schließlich überein, dass er entweder aufhören müsste, mit ihr befreundet zu sein oder etwas von seinem Fanatismus fallen zu lassen.

Letzteres war, in Anbetracht einiger seiner anderen Freunde, nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Lucius Malfoy kam in diesem Jahr als Wochenendbesuch zurück und entschied, ähnlich wie Remus, dass sein früherer Diener auf die Welt vorbereitet werden musste. Lucius schien beschämt, einen Reinblutbefürworter von so niedrigem Stande zu haben. Von dem, was wir hatten, errieten wir, dass Severus Lucius mit Tränken versorgte (der Zaubertränkemeister war so beeindruckt von Severus, dass er seit diesem Jahr unbeaufsichtigt im Tränkelabor arbeiten durfte. Er braute einige interessante Dinge zusammen) und Lucius versorgte Severus mit Kleidung, Geld und Unterricht im höflichen Verhöhnen.

Severus Wissen über die Dunklen Künste hatte bereits die Aufmerksamkeit der Voldemortunterstützer in Hogwarts angezogen – Nott, Avery, McNair, Goyle (Slytherin), Maitland, Holt (Gryffindor), Lestrange (Ravenclaw) und Crabbe (Hufflepuff). (Es gab noch mehr Slytherins und Ravenclaw als diese, aber das sind die, an deren Namen ich mich erinnere.) Jedenfalls steigerte Lucius' Segen seinen Status innerhalb dieser Gruppe immens. Sirius und Peter und ich waren entsetzt, Remus dabei zu beobachten, wie er hinter den „Zukünftigen Todessern" (wie wir sie nannten) darauf wartete, dass Severus Zeit für ihn hatte, und Lily sagen zu hören, sie sei natürlich nicht damit einverstanden, dass Severus die Dunklen Künste studiere, aber einige der Theorien, vor allem über die Steuerflüche (eine Spruchkategorie der emotionalen Manipulation), seien faszinierend. (Natürlich sagte sie das nicht zu mir; Lily redete immer noch nicht mit mir zu der Zeit. Ich hatte sie das zu Sabrina Leott sagen gehört.)

Ich versuchte mit jedem mir einfallenden, vernünftigen Mittel Remus von Severus abzubringen. Sirius und ich gingen soweit zu versuchen, sie mit Streichen, die wir ihnen spielten, dem anderen gegenüber misstrauisch zu machen. Ich ging, in meinen Tarnumhang gehüllt, nach Slytherin und klaute dunkle Artefakte und Bücher aus seinem Zimmer und brachte sie mit, um sie Remus zu zeigen. Er wurde sehr blass, gab sie zurück und redete tagelang kein Wort mit mir. (Ich hatte auch Severus' Tagebuch gestohlen, aber ich hatte hineingeschaut, ob es anständig gegen ihn benutzt werden konnte – das sagte ich mir jedenfalls. Es war ein Durcheinander aus Zaubertranktheorien, fanatischer Scheiße („Lily ist ein Schlammblut, wie kann sie schön und klug sein, manchmal will ich sie haben, aber sie ist so mit Muggleblut besudelt, sie muss eine Art Mutation sein, weil Schlammblüter nur Tiere sind, vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Zauberer und sie ist eigentlich Halbblut, weiß es aber nicht ...") und „Remus ist lieb und Remus ist wunderbar und Remus ist perfekt", und nachdem ich genug gelesen hatte, damit mir schlecht wurde, brach ich erneut in Slytherin ein und legte es zurück.)

Sirius ging weiter. Severus wurde immer sehr eifersüchtig, wenn Remus ihn nicht treffen wollte (ich hatte ihn gewarnt, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen sei) und spionierte ihm manchmal hinterher. Er sah Madam Pomfrey Remus zur Heulenden Hütte führen und verlangte von Sirius, ihm zu sagen, was nicht in Ordnung sei. Sirius erklärte ihm, wie man an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei kam, sodass er es sehen konnte.

Glücklicherweise fand Sirius das beeindruckend schlau von sich und gab mir und Peter gegenüber damit an. Ich war entsetzt. Ich stellte klar, dass Remus, nicht bei Sinnen, Severus in dieser Nacht höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen würde, und Sirius nickte nur und meinte, das würde unser Problem doch lösen, oder?

Ich wollte ‚unser Problem' nicht damit lösen, indem jemand umgebracht wurde und garantiert nicht damit, dass Remus zum Mörder wurde – Remus war sanfter als der Rest von uns zusammengenommen, sogar mit Lily dazu – lieb und nett und verzeihend – zu jedem außer zu sich selbst. Wenn er seinen Freund tötete, würde ihn das zerstören. Ich rannte hinunter zur Heulenden Hütte und schaffte es geradeso, Severus hinaus zu zerren.

Severus, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, hasste Sirius danach noch mehr. Ich musste schließlich zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Ich war auch auf Sirius wütend und wir redeten monatelang kaum miteinander. Das hatte einen silbernen Streifen am Horizont – Lily begann, mich wie einen wertvollen Menschen zu behandeln ... teilweise, weil ich Severus gerettet hatte, aber eher, weil ich zugab, dass Sirius etwas Schreckliches getan hatte. Sirius schmollte und benahm sich, als wäre es nur ein weiterer Streich gewesen und wir alle total unfair wären.

Was weniger vernünftig war: Danach hasste Severus Remus und Remus war unglücklich. Er lebte den Rest des Frühlings in der Bibliothek und kam exakt zur Sperrstunde wieder, sprach mit mir kaum und mit Sirius überhaupt nicht. Sirius beschwerte sich darüber und ich erwiderte, es wäre viel schlimmer gewesen, hätte Remus seinetwegen getötet. Monate später bekam Sirius es endlich in seinen Kopf, dass Severus zu vertreiben Remus nicht zurückgebracht hatte und begann zu versuchen, Zugeständnisse zu machen. Niemand von uns konnte jemals Sirius widerstehen, wenn er reuig war, also waren wir am Ende des Schuljahres wieder Freunde.

Lily hatte in der Zwischenzeit versucht, zwischen Severus und Remus zu vermitteln, war aber elendig daran gescheitert. Severus lehnte sie allerdings nicht ab und sie begannen, miteinander auszugehen. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu diskutieren, stellte heraus, dass Severus aufs Tiefste gegenüber Muggelgeborenen eingenommen war, aber sie stellte heraus, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht wohl kaum bessern würde, wenn sie ihn alle mieden. Ich musste dem zustimmen, obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung war, dass die Umstände gegen sie waren. Dazwischen und der Scham darüber, was Sirius getan hatte, versuchte ich, höflich zu Severus zu sein, wenn ich ihn mit Lily antraf. Bald fing ich an zu sehen, warum Remus und Lily ihn mochten. Er war enorm intelligent, kreativ und ehrgeizig. In einigen Punkten war er Sirius sehr ähnlich, allerdings mit Voraussicht. Ich fand ihn immer noch irgendwie unheimlich, aber manchmal mochte ich es, ihm zuzuhören, wie er dies oder das erläuterte, solange dies oder das nicht von Grund auf beleidigend war.

Trotzdem war er immer mehr in diesem Todesserclub und ich konnte feststellen, auch wenn Lily dem nicht zustimmte, dass er weniger offen mit seiner Zuneigung zu ihr wurde. Seine Freunde behandelten sie wie Dreck. Im Juni stritt sie mit ihm und er antwortete, indem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Sie kam mit einem Ring nach Gryffindor zurück, den er nur mit Malfoys oder Augustus' Geld gekauft haben konnte, und sie schrie mich an, als ich das zu ihr sagte. Wir fuhren alle nach Hause, die Rumtreiber waren wieder vereint, wenn auch unter eher wackeligen Bedingungen; Lily sprach wieder nicht mit uns, nicht einmal mit Remus; Lily war mit Severus verlobt; und Severus war auf dem Weg nach Malfoy Manor. Wiederhole:„Desaster im Frühstadium".

Natürlich fühlte es sich für mich nicht wie ein Desaster an, als es geschah. Severus erfüllte meine Erwartungen und wurde Todesser. (Hab' ich's dir nicht gesagt? Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden weil ich aufmerksam war, nicht weil ich ein eingebildetes Arschloch war. (Deine Mutter korrigiert wieder.)) Er ließ sie im Hogwartsexpress im September fallen, mit der Begründung, sie sei seiner nicht würdig und er heirate lieber einen Affen. Es brauchte allen Einsatz unsererseits um sie zu beruhigen und es stärkte unsere dünnen Bande wieder. Am Ende der Reise ließ ich sie bei den anderen zurück und ging zu Severus und griff ihn an, sodass er versteinert und mit Tentakeln bedeckt daraus hervorging. Das war es wert, in die Schule mit einer Woche Nachsitzen zu starten. McGonagall hatte ein wenig Nachsehen mit mir, als sie erfuhr, was passiert war.

In meinem selbstzentrierten, kleinen Blickfeld war mein siebtes Jahr also in Ordnung. Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich waren wieder unzertrennlich; Lily fing endlich an, meine Zuneigung zu erwidern und nahm am Ende des Jahres meinen Heiratsantrag an; und ich konnte Severus einmal mehr ungestraft quälen (obwohl ich dabei diskreter vorging als früher, fürchtend, dass ich Lily gegen mich aufbringen könnte), was ich für gewöhnlich mit Sirius im Doppelpack tat. Wir hatten zusammen mehr Spaß daran. Ich vermute, alleine hätte ich Zeit gehabt zu erkennen, dass ich so voll Hass und grausam war wie er, aber wenn Sirius dabei war, war es alles nur ein großer Spaß.

Severus wurde immer seltsamer und dunkler und gehetzter, als das Jahr voranschritt. Bis zum Winter hin hatten die jüngeren Slytherins eine Heidenangst vor ihm und seine Klassenkameraden, die ihn früher schikaniert hatten, bedachten ihn mit nichts weniger als Bewunderung. Es lief das Gerücht um, dass er, Lucius und Augustus im Wettbewerb um die meisten Morde waren. Ein paar Leute behaupteten, es gebe Extrapunkte für Sachen wie eine ganze Familie zu erwischen. Wenn man ihm in die Augen sah, konnte man das glauben. Er stolzierte in der Schule umher, umgeben von einer Wolke aus Macht und Tod. Bis Januar hat es uns so oft fast erwischt, dass wir uns sehr vorsahen, wie wir ihm nachstellten. Das Leben bedeutete ihm offensichtlich rein gar nichts.

Alle Rumtreiber und Lily traten in einen geheimen Orden ein, den Dumbledore gegründet hatte, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. (Ich möchte dir nicht mehr erzählen, falls es immer noch relevant ist. Frag Dumbledore, wenn du mehr wissen willst.) Ein paar Monate, nachdem die Schule vorbei war, tauchte Severus bei einem dieser Treffen auf. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was geschehen war, aber er war still, beinahe geduckt. Er war zu Dumbledore gegangen, um sich auszuliefern und Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, stattdessen unser Spion zu werden. Er hatte angenommen.

Es brauchte ein paar Treffen, bis Lily und ich es schafften, mit ihm umzugehen, selbst in diesem förmlichen Zusammenhang, aber es wurde einfacher, je mehr Zeit verging. Kurz nachdem Lily und ich geheiratet hatten, kündigte Lily an, dass sie ihn zum Abendessen einladen wollte. Mir gefiel diese Idee nicht. Wir stritten miteinander. Am Ende setzte sich Lily durch. (Lily setzt sich immer durch, wenn es ihr wirklich wichtig ist.)

Severus kam vorbei und wir benahmen uns alle wie reife Erwachsene und der Abend endete nicht in der Katastrophe. Ich war erstaunt. Aus reiner Neugierde war ich einverstanden, das Experiment zu wiederholen. Schließlich gewöhnte ich mich an den Gedanken, Severus als regelmäßigen Gast zu haben. Mittlerweile betrachte ich ihn als einen Freund, wenn ich ihn auch, ehrlich gesagt, immer noch manchmal unheimlich finde.

Ich frage mich manchmal, was passiert wäre, wenn ich in dieses Eisenbahnabteil gegangen wäre und gefragt hätte „Was ist los? Magst du ein Karamellbonbon?", aber ich war ehrlich nicht in der Lage dazu. Nichts in meinem Leben hatte mich auf das Chaos im Hogwartsexpress vorbereitet und ich war überwältigt und geängstigt und abgestoßen von allem und er war das Schlimmste davon. Was realistischer wäre: ich denke über die anderen Male nach, bei denen ich den Konflikt hätte beenden können, oder zumindest aufhören, dazu beizutragen. Wie weit habe ich ihn dazu getrieben, zu werden, was ich verabscheute? Aber der Zug ist jetzt abgefahren.

Wenn ich mir diese Auflistung durchlese, habe ich Angst, was für ein schlechtes Licht sie auf uns alle wirft (na gut, mindestens auf ihn und mich und Sirius, der jetzt dein Vormund sein könnte, wenn du den Brief direkt bekommen hast). Bitte versteh, dass all das uns von unserer schlechtesten Seite zeigt, dass Sirius und ich zumindest niemanden anders so schlecht behandelt haben. Ich kann nicht für Severus sprechen, bei dem ich mir sicher bin, dass er schreckliche Dinge in Voldemorts Diensten getan hat (und tut), aber ich glaube, dass dich das verstehen lassen sollte, dass er niemals wirklich eine Chance bekommen hat besser zu sein, und die Tatsache, dass er nun mit uns verbündet ist, ist ein größerer Fortschritt als ich je erwartet hätte.

Lily hat das hier auch gelesen und meint, sie würde gerne mehr (gute Sachen) über Severus sagen, aber sie weiß nicht so recht und würde die Briefe lieber jetzt abschicken, nur für den Fall. Sie möchte einen weiteren Brief schreiben, wenn sie Zeit hat, und du solltest sie dann zur selben Zeit bekommen.

Die letzte Seite endete mit einem kleinen Gesicht mit strubbeligen Haaren und einer kleinen Skizze einer Taglilie.

Ein paar Minuten lang saß Harry da und starrte auf die Briefseiten. Er wünschte, seine Mutter wäre in der Lage gewesen, ihren Brief zu schreiben – die beiden Bilder von Severus, die ihm hängen blieben, waren das von einem schmutzigen Kind, das aus seinem Asyl im Zug vertrieben wurde und das von einem absichtlich grausamen Teenager, der eine Maus in die Luft jagte. Er brauchte einen Ausgleich dafür. Er wünschte auch, dass Lupin da wäre, damit er ihm gute Dinge über James und Sirius erzählte. Er verbrachte eine Weile damit, sich bewusst an Sirius' Zuneigung und Freude zu erinnern.

Schließlich hörte er, wie sich die Eingangstür öffnete und schloss. Seine Tante und sein Cousin waren auf dem Weg zum Kino. Sobald er den Automotor starten hörte, packte Harry den Hammer aus.

* * *

Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich _Ungläubige _unter euch befinden, dass die Androhung, im Fegefeuer zu schmoren, keine sei. Nun denn ... Für jene _Ungläubige_ gilt ab sofort strikter Entzug jeglicher Genussmittel, seien es Süßigkeiten, Kaffee, Alkohol, Zigaretten, Bücher, Musik ... was es eben Kurzweiliges gibt -- wenn ihr keine Reviews hinterlasst. Ansonsten gilt natürlich die übliche Regelung. :-)

also: **REVIEW! **und das nächste Kapitel liegt auf meinem PC, muss nur noch hochgeladen werden...

Edit: Danke an Joeli, weil sie mir ein Licht angezündet hat.


	7. Der Angriff

Hallo ihr Lieben,

heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Meine Beta war schon längst fertig, ich habe zwischendurch komplett vergessen, dass ja noch ein fertiges Stück Text auf meinem PC liegt, sorry. Außerdem sind Lehrer ja sowieso der Meinung, Schüler haben kein Recht auf FREIZEIT! . 

Danke an: Lisa (fürs Beta lesen natürlich), TC, Secreta, Tolotos, Schattentaenzerin und Joeli fürs Reviewen.

Viel ... Spaß!_

* * *

_

_7 – Der Angriff_

„Trotzdem müssen wir das ernst nehmen, Direktor!", drängte Severus. „Ja, der Dunkle Lord ist in allem paranoid, aber dieses Mal hat er mich herausgestellt. Vielleicht bin ich der Verdächtige der Woche, vielleicht hat er aber auch einen echten Beweis für meinen Verrat."

Severus seufzte, als Dumbledore sich wieder über das Denkarium beugte. Es war mit Sicherheit nichts mehr dort drin, was er nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Während der Schulleiter Severus' Erinnerung an das Todessertreffen untersuchte, ließ Severus seinen Blick untätig durch den Raum schweifen. Das goldene Ding auf dem Kaminsims blinkte immer noch grün, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie den Raum betreten hatten. Severus fragte sich, ob dem Schulleiter, abgelenkt von Severus' Verletzungen – ein physisches Fundament zum Verlängern der Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches –, das aufgefallen war. Severus machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, das Licht zu erwähnen, wenn der Schulleiter wieder auftauchen würde.

Während er wartete, ließ Severus sich seine Aufgabenliste für die nächsten Tage durch den Kopf gehen. Morgen Abend würde es eine Woche her sein, da er den Potterb— den Jungen besucht hatte. Wenn er es dort allein herausschaffen würde, hätte er es wahrscheinlich mittlerweile getan. Severus schnaubte, als er sich die Unterernährung des Jungen ins Gedächtnis rief. Er würde ihn dann aufpäppeln müssen. Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. _Ich werde ihn befreien. Und ich werde das zehnfach aus seinem Stolz herausholen. Dieses inkompetente Kind soll der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein? Wir sind verloren._

Dumbledore tauchte aus dem Denkarium auf. Der Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, war ernst.

„Er deutet an, etwas zu wissen", gab er zu. „Aber das ist schließlich seine Art, nicht wahr? So zu tun, als sähe er es, damit anderer Leute Panik ihm die Wahrheit zeigt?"

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Severus zu. Er plante ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln. „Direktor, was ist das für ein blinkendes Ding?"

Er hatte gehofft, den unerschütterlichen Zauberer zu überraschen. Er war nicht zufrieden, Furcht hervorgerufen zu haben, nicht einmal kurz. Albus Dumbledore fürchtete sich vor beinahe gar nichts. Die Sekunde der Panik, die über sein Gesicht lief, erschütterte Severus bis in seine kaum geheilten Grundfesten.

„Das wäre dann wohl ... das Haus deines Sohnes", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Die Schutzzauber sind gefallen."

„Was?!"

oOo

Die Straße, in der sie auftauchten, roch nach schmutzigem Rauch. Ein regelmäßiges, farbiges Pulsieren erhellte die Gegend; nach einem Augenblick der Orientierungslosigkeit bemerkte Severus, dass das Pulsieren von rotierenden Leuchten auf den Dächern der Muggelgefährte herrührte, von denen einige ziemlich groß waren. Jenseits der Gefährte stand ein Muggelhaus mit einem beachtlichen Feuerschaden. Eine Wolke aus grünen Blitzen, immer noch als Dunkles Mal erkennbar, hing in der Luft darüber und verlor langsam seine Form an den leichten Luftzug. Severus, McGonagall und Dumbledore gingen zusammen zum Haus hinüber.

Ein Mann in dunkler Uniform versuchte, sie an der Tür aufzuhalten. Dumbledore tat etwas, sodass der Mann sie ignorierte. Sie traten hinein. Eine Leiche lag auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers. Sie wurde gerade fotografiert und die Abstände zu ihr vermessen. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck auf Vernon Dursleys Gesicht wäre Severus zu wetten willens gewesen, dass das letzte, was er gesehen hatte, ein grüner Lichtblitz gewesen war.

Severus, auf einmal in Panik, preschte zur Treppe. Er bekam mit, wie Dumbledore hinter ihm Schadensbegrenzung bewirkte, hatte aber dafür keine Aufmerksamkeit übrig. Er stoppte abrupt, wo die mit Vorhängeschlössern versehene Tür hätte sein sollen.

Die Tür war aus ihren Angeln gerissen worden und lag innerhalb des kleinen Zimmers. Der Bereich um die Schlösser herum war eingeschlagen. Im Zimmer war keine Leiche zu sehen – den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang war Severus erleichtert, dann stellte er sich vor, wie Harry entführt wurde – wollte Voldemort nicht selbst die Ehre haben, den Jungen-der-lebte zu töten?

Der fürchterliche, saure, unmissverständliche Geruch nach verbranntem Haus gab ihm einen Schub. Severus fiel auf die Knie. Er war auf einmal wieder in Godric's Hollow, im Schmerz taumelnd beim Anblick von Lilys starrem Körper, als Menschen um ihn herum Beweisstücke vermaßen und haltbar machten und Abdrücke nahmen, und er flüsterte um den Jungen.

Der Junge! Sein Junge. Ihn abermals zu verlieren, diesmal aber nicht in die Sicherheit von Dumbledores Plänen bugsiert. Severus Hals verengte sich und ein schmerzhaft schwacher Laut entkam ihm.

_Ich hätte ihn mitnehmen können. Ich hätte ihn in Sicherheit bringen können, aber ich musste unbedingt einen Wettbewerb daraus machen, damit er sich selbst beweist. Zur Hölle, wann höre ich endlich auf, so ein Idiot zu sein?! _Das Zimmer drehte sich. _Bitte, noch eine Chance – ich schwöre, das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so ein Idiot sein._

Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er dort kniete, vermischte Erinnerungen und Albträume und fastbewusstes Flehen in seinem Geiste um Platz konkurrierend. Seine Gedanken wurden klarer, als er zu entschlüsseln versuchte, wen er anflehte. _Hecate, der Zauberer und der Wahl und der Jugend ohne Mutter wegen, Nemesis als Beigabe für meinen Stolz, verdammt noch mal, muss es irgendeine Haus-und-Hof-Göttin für verlorene Kinder oder jemand für einen jungen Krieger sein? Ganesha? Es muss irgendeine Hindugottheit extra für den Schutz verlorener Söhne geben. Nicht dass irgendeine Grund hätte mir zuzuhören. Was biete ich? _Er wurde von einer leichten Berührung an seiner Schulter in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.

„Severus?", sagte eine Stimme sanft. Albus Dumbledore. „Severus, ich brauche dich, um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist. Finde heraus, ob er noch am Leben ist und wer ihn hat."

„Es ist eine Stunde her, mindestens!", schrie Severus. „Was glaubst du denn, Albus? Meinst du etwa, mein Lord hätte Geduld?"

„Severus. Geh zurück nach Hogwarts und nimm Kontakt auf. Wir müssen es _wissen_. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten zurückgehen.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", verlangte Severus zu wissen. „Du hast gesagt, er wäre sicher. Blutmagie – wir waren nie in der Lage sie zu brechen!"

„Seine Tante und sein Cousin starben vor ein paar Stunden", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ihr Auto hatte einen Unfall. Durch den Tod seiner Blutsverwandten fielen die Schutzzauber."

„Wusstest du, dass das passieren konnte?!" Severus schrie so laut, dass ihm der Hals schmerzte. Dumbledore fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Gegen seinen Willen verstummte Severus. _Wie ein hirnloser Wellensittich, den man unter eine Decke stellt, _dachte er wütend, aber still wurde er trotzdem.

„Hogwarts", sagte der Schulleiter sanft. „Kontaktiere, wen du kontaktieren musst."

Severus nickte und stand auf. Schweigend verließ er das Zimmer. Bevor er zur Straßenecke lief, fiel ihm ein, dass er wegen der gefallenen Schutzzauber apparieren konnte von wo immer er gerade stand. Den Mantel um sich schlingend, apparierte er zurück nach Hogsmeade und begann, den Pfad zur Schule hinauf zu laufen.

* * *

Brauche extra viele Reviews, bin zurzeit wirklich extrem unmotiviert. :-(   
(Christina: siehste, kann auch traurige Smileys. Vermisse deine E-Mails.) 


	8. Die Kerker

Ihr Lieben,  
ich weiß, es hat wirklich sehr lange gedauert und wenn ich nicht ständig mal wieder ein liebes Review bekommen hätte, hätte ich die Übersetzung wohl ganz vergessen. Aber bei 12 (!) Reviews für _ein _Kapitel blieb mir einfach nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzumachen. :-)

Also danke an: Ina Bauer, marie.soledad, Dax (ich hätte dir gerne geantwortet, aber du hast keine Mail-Adresse hinterlassen), Silberwoelfin, TC2509 (Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich? ;-) ), Secreta, Joeli, Schattentänzerin, Nyarna (bin fleißig am Kommentare schreiben), noni, BTina (deine Frage wird sich in diesem Kapitel beantworten -- Danke! aber ich habe ihn "nur" übersetzt), Shereon, Sin-Shira und natürlich an meine unvergessliche Beta!

_Disclaimer für zwischendurch: Nichts gehört mir, nicht mal die Geschichte. Harry Potter gehört JKR und das englische Original GatewayGirl.

* * *

_

8 – Die Kerker 

Severus durchquerte das Zaubertränkelabor mit langen, schnellen Schritten und drehte sich zu seinen Räumen. Als nächstes musste er Pettigrew oder Avery kontaktieren und dabei höchstens neugierig wirken, oder vielleicht ärgerlich, weil er nicht von der Störung seines Ablaufplans informiert worden war. In der Zwischenzeit verringerte jede verlorene Sekunde die Chance, den Jungen lebend und unversehrt zu finden. Er sauste so heftig um die letzte Ecke, dass sich sein Mantel bis zu seiner Hüfte anhob, und hielt stolpernd an, gerade am Eingang zu seinem Quartier. Auf seinem ausgeleierten Koffer saß ein müder, aber sehr lebendiger Harry Potter.

„Da sind Sie ja –" wollte Harry sagen, aber Snape griff ihn bei den Schultern und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Harry!" Sich auf einmal bewusst, dass er den Jungen mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte und ihn auf eine Art berührte, die vielleicht als liebevoll oder zumindest beschützerisch interpretiert werden konnte, stieß Snape den Jungen grob von sich. „Alle haben sich Sorgen gemacht!", blaffte er.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich soll es tun", erwiderte Harry wütend. „Haben Sie etwa gedacht, ich könnte das nicht?"

Snape packte Harry in Schulternähe, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste, vor Schmerz zu keuchen, und knurrte dem Portrait das Passwort zu. _Was habe ich nur gedacht?! _Die Tür öffnete sich und er zerrte Harry hinein, ging dann hinüber zum Kamin und warf eine Faust voll Pulver hinein. „Albus Dumbledores Büro", befahl er.

Harry wartete darauf, dass Snape seinen Kopf in die Flammen steckte, aber stattdessen richtete der Lehrer seinen Zauberstab auf das Feuer. Etwas, das wie eine große Blase oder ein Kristallball aussah, floss von dort in die Flammen und schien sich zu plätten. An dessen Stelle sah Harry, wie ein Blick auf das Büro des Schulleiters im Feuer erschien. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore den gesamten Raum, in dem er und Snape waren, oder nur Snape selbst sah.

„Ja, Severus?"

Harry war erstaunt, wie erschöpft der Schulleiter aussah. Der Sommer war doch eigentlich gar nicht so anstrengend? Er fragte sich, ob Voldemort aktiver gewesen war als der Tagesprophet es hatte verlauten lassen.

„Ich habe Harry ... Potter, Direktor. Er hat das Haus früh am heutigen Abend verlassen und ist unversehrt."

Erleichterung überströmte Dumbledores Gesicht. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde er zurückhaltender. „Bist du dir sicher, Severus? Es ist nicht jemand mit Vielsafttrank?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Abschätzend sah er Harry an. Ein hinterhältiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Potter", bellte er. „Was würde ich bekommen, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodilwurzeln hinzufügen würde?"

Harrys verbleibende Kontrolle verschwand. „Eine Frage, die kein von Muggeln erzogenes Kind zu beantworten sich _erhoffen_ konnte, damit irgendein Arschloch von einem Lehrer mich ohne Grund erniedrigen konnte", kreischte er.

Snape lächelte kalt und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kamin zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Direktor. Kann die Untersuchung ein oder zwei Stunden warten?"

Harry hörte Dumbledores Antwort nicht zu. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und schloss seine Augen gegen Snapes saures Erscheinungsbild. Was hatte ihn je dazu veranlasst, die einfache, vorhersehbare Gemeinheit der Dursleys gegen Snapes rachsüchtige Schläue einzutauschen?

„Ich hasse Sie", murmelte er. Das Geräusch der Flammen erstarb während er sprach und seine Worte blieben in der Stille hörbar.

Harry fand, es gab keinen Grund seine Augen zu öffnen. Er würde einfach hier bleiben, bis Snape ihn hinauswarf, und dann würde er zu Dumbledore gehen und tun, was auch immer der Schulleiter von ihm verlangte. Schließlich hörte Harry, wie sich das Klappern von Snapes Schuhen in den angrenzenden Raum entfernte. Er blieb, wo er war. Ein paar Minuten später kehrten die Schritte zurück, liefen an ihm vorbei und hielten irgendwo zu seiner Linken. Es folgte das leise Geräusch von Papier, das über Papier strich.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf hoch genug, um ihn drehen zu können. Snape saß an einem Ende des grünen Sofas, las etwas, das wie eine dünne Zeitung aussah, und trank eine blassgrüne Flüssigkeit die … tja, die eher wie ein Zaubertrank aussah als ein Getränk.

Harry zwang sich, aufzustehen und hinüber zu gehen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir", sagte er leise. „Das war unhöflich."

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich … ich hatte einen schrecklichen Tag, Sir. Und als ich hier ankam, konnte ich niemanden außer Filch finden, der mir schadenfroh vorhersagte, dass Sie mir die Eingeweide herausreißen würden, ließ mich aber trotzdem meinen Koffer hier 'runter schleppen und … und ehrlich gesagt war das das Zweitschlimmste, das Sie je mit mir gemacht haben. Da wusste ich, dass die Leute mich hier auch hassen.

Snape sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht einen Moment lang abschätzend an und erwiderte dann:

„Ich fürchte, Ihr Tag wird sich nicht verbessern, Mr. Potter."

Harry unterdrückte den Drang, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. _Snape wird mich rausschmeißen, _dachte er, _und mir nicht bei Dumbledore helfen, wie er versprochen hat, oder sie haben schon darüber diskutiert und Dumbledore hat nein gesagt …_

„Vielleicht könnte ich Ihnen einen Drink machen?"

Harry starrte ihn an. „Einen Drink?", fragte er ungläubig. _Denkt er daran, dass ich sechzehn bin?_

Snape sah – für ihn völlig untypisch – nervös aus. „Ich fürchte, das ist das Einzige, was mir für jemanden einfällt, der verstimmt ist. Sie scheinen mir keinen Beruhigungstrank zu benötigen."

„Klar", antwortete Harry amüsiert. „Ich nehme, was Sie da auch immer haben."

Snape sah auf den Drink in seiner Hand und dann zurück zu Harry. „Nein", sagte er fest. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem grünen Gebräu. „Eine Droge nach der anderen."

„Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Snape grinste ihn überheblich an. „Was erhielte ich, fügte ich eine Zuckerlösung einem Wermutaufguss hinzu?"

„Puh … Sowas wie Gift, Sir?"

Die Antwort schien Snape zu belustigen. „So wie bei den meisten sogenannten Giften", sagte er ölig, „kommt es auf die Dosierung an." Er hielt Harry den Drink hin. „Sie dürfen einen Schluck kosten."

Harry war sich nicht allzu sicher dabei, etwas zu probieren, von dem Snape getrunken hatte, aber als er das Glas an seinen Lippen hob, war der Duft so verlockend, dass er seine Abneigung überwältigte. Ein kleiner Schluck durchspülte seinen Mund mit einem sauberen, vollen, fast lakritzeartigen Geschmack, und er verbrachte eine Weile damit, die Flüssigkeit auf seiner Zunge zu behalten, bevor er sich dazu bringen konnte, das Erlebnis zu beenden, indem er sie hinunterschluckte.

„Wow." Ehrfurchtsvoll gab er das Glas zurück.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie einer der wenigen Leute, die den Geschmack auf Anhieb mögen. Mich ausgenommen. Lily sagte immer, sie könne nicht verstehen, wieso ich ‚ein süchtig- und verrücktmachendes Gesöff, _das wie Kesselrückstand schmeckte_, zu mir nehme. Ich habe es nie geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es mochte."

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist Absinth, Mr. Potter. Der Geschmack rührt unter anderem vom Wermut her."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Er hat in der Muggelwelt einen schlimmeren Ruf, als er verdient. Es macht eigentlich nicht mehr verrückt als der Alkohol, den es beinhaltet, wenn auch die Aufputschmittel es einem erlauben, in weitaus betrunkenerem Zustand zu funktionieren als bei anderen alkoholischen Getränken. Das ist nicht immer eine Besonderheit." Snape stellte den Drink ab und stand auf. „Mögen Sie Mandeln?"

„Wenn ich ja sage, geben Sie mir dann Cyanid?"

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, als ein amüsiertes Flackern über sein Gesicht lief. „Ich hatte an Mandellikör in heißer Schokolade gedacht."

„Also dann ja."

Snape ging hinüber zur Feuerstelle. „Sonst etwas aus der Küche? Ich habe auch noch nicht gegessen."

„Ich habe seit einer Weile nichts gegessen", gab Harry zu.

„Was?! Warum haben Sie nicht bescheid gesagt?"

„Es … Ich dachte, Abendbrotzeit wäre mittlerweile vorbei."

Snape starrte ihn abermals an, abschätzend und mit einem vage hämischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„P – Wann haben Sie zuletzt gegessen?"

„Ich habe eine heiße Schokolade im Fahrenden Ritter bestellt, allerdings ist wohl mindestens die Hälfte auf dem Fußboden gelandet."

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt etwas _gegessen?"_, wiederholte Snape.

„'n Apfel zum Mittag."

„Frühstück?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehen Sie, ich bin –"

„Und am Tag davor?"

„Ich habe Abendbrot gegessen", sagte Harry wütend.

„Sonst irgendetwas?"

Harry starrte nach unten. Er spürte, wie ihm warm wurde vor Scham.

„Das soll dann wohl ‚nein' heißen, vermute ich", sagte Snape. Er warf wieder eine Handvoll Pulver in das Feuer. „Küche."

Ein Hauselfenkopf erschien im Feuer. „Ja, Professor Snape, Herr?"

„Ich hätte gern zwei mal Abendessen, zwei ganz bestimmte."

„Ja, Sir!"

„Das eine soll eine leichte Mahlzeit sein. Ich hätte gern ein gegrilltes Fischfilet, weißen Reis und ein beliebiges Gemüse dazu. Das andere hat noch leichter zu sein – Mehlsuppe – mit ein paar Stücken Rindfleisch, und weißer Reis. Der Reis muss ohne Butter oder anderem Fett zubereitet werden, auch wenn er etwas Salz enthalten darf, und er kann in einer Brühe gekocht werden."

Der Hauself sah unglücklich aus, nickte aber. „Dürfen wir Safran an den Reis geben, Sir?", fragte er mit aufhellendem Gesicht.

Snape sah Harry fragend an, worauf dieser nickte. „Safran ist akzeptabel", leitete Snape weiter. „Wir werden möglicherweise in ein paar Stunden zusätzliche Nahrung benötigen."

Das munterte den Elf sichtlich auf. „Jederzeit, Sir!", sagte er strahlend und verschwand umgehend.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass ich keine heiße Schokolade mit Mandellikör bekomme?"

„Nein Potter, das wirst du nicht." Snape hielt mitten in seinem spöttischen Grinsen inne und starrte ihn an. Harrys Familienname hing beinahe greifbar zwischen ihnen in der Luft. „Wenn du das bei dir behältst,", fügte er leiser hinzu, „darfst du pochierten Fisch oder Huhn und etwas Joghurtartiges in ein paar Stunden essen. Morgen früh wirst du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und dir Ratschläge geben lassen. Ich rechne damit, dass du in zwei oder drei Tagen wieder normal essen kannst."

Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Potter. Es würde dir nicht gut tun, mehr zu essen und alles wieder auszuspucken."

„Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, mich so zu nennen?"

Snape erstarrte. Harry sah, wie er eine Minute lang den Kiefer anspannte, bevor er antwortete.

„Was würdest du denn vorziehen, wie ich dich nenne?"

„Harry, bitte."

Snape nickte. „Harry", wiederholte, beinahe drohend.

„Ich weiß trotzdem, was ich tue."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen, Sir."

Das Essen erschien, zusammen mit einem Tisch und Stühlen. Der Reis schien in Hühnerbrühe gekocht zu sein, obwohl dafür unmöglich Zeit gewesen sein konnte, und er war leicht blumig und knallgelb durch vereinzelte orangefarbene Safranspitzen. Harry trank seine Mehlsuppe und aß die Hälfte vom Reis, mehr schaffte er nicht.

„Doch nicht so hungrig?", stichelte Snape.

Harry stimmte ihm mit leichtem Nicken zu. Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, während er Snape beim Verzehr von Fisch und Rosenkohl zusah.

„Vorhin …", begann er zögerlich.

„Ja?"

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, mein Tag würde nicht besser werden." Harry traf auf Snapes überraschten Blick. „Also was ist nun? Was passiert, wenn ich erst gefüttert und Dumbledore vorgeführt wurde? Ich dachte, ich würde zurückgeschickt werden, aber Sie haben gesagt, ich sollte morgen zu Pomfrey gehen."

Snape pickte an dem verbliebenen Fisch mit der Gabel herum. „Du wirst natürlich hierbleiben …", fing er an. Er sah auf. „Es gab da einen Unfall, Pot – Harry –"

Harry verspannte sich vor Angst. Jemand wurde verletzt, war vielleicht umgekommen! Sein Kopf ging rasend schnell all die Leute durch, die er zu verlieren nicht ertragen konnte – Hermione, Ron, Rons Familie …

„– am frühen Abend. Ihre Tante und Ihr Cousin sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Harrys erste Reaktion war Erleichterung. Alle, die ihm wichtig waren, waren wohlauf. Dann verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Er konnte den Gedanken, dass Tante Petunia und Dudley nicht mehr da waren, nicht aufnehmen. Sie waren Konstanten in seinem Leben. Er schaffte es nicht, traurig zu sein, aber es fühlte sich … seltsam an.

„Ohne Blutsverwandten im Haus haben die Schutzzauber versagt."

_Das _verstand Harry. Sofort begannen ihm die Bedeutungen, die dem innelagen, durch den Kopf zu jagen.

„Die Todesser bemerkten es vor Dumbledore." Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Vielleicht zog der Dunkle Lord die Schlussfolgerung, dass dieser Effekt eintreten würde und arrangierte den Unfall. Das Haus wurde angegriffen. Ihr Onkel wurde ermordet. Sie setzten das Dunkle Mal in die Luft und zündeten das Haus an. Wir kamen dort an, um deine Tür eingeschlagen und dein Zimmer leer vorzufinden."

„Gut, dass ich da abgehauen bin", sagte Harry dumpf.

„Ich hätte dich nicht zum Gehen bewegen sollen. Es war idiotisch, selbst wenn du beobachtet warst. Jede Sekunde zwischen dort und hier warst du verletzlich. Du hättest getötet werden können." Snape lächelte dünn. „Aber mein Glück ging andersrum. Du hast überlebt, trotz meiner Idiotie."

„Wegen, so wie's klingt."

„Das Intelligenteste, Po – Harry, wäre gewesen, dich von vornherein da herauszuholen."

„Aber Sie retten keine Leute."

„_Du _solltest nicht gerettet werden. Wir brauchen dich fähig, nicht verhätschelt."

Harry sah auf seinen liebevoll zubereiteten Reis auf dem guten Porzellan hinab. „Vielleicht sollten Sie mir ein Jagdmesser geben und mich in den Verbotenen Wald schicken, damit ich mir mein blödes Essen selber fange."

„Bring mich nicht auf solche Gedanken. Ich bin in der Lage, so gemein konsequent zu sein."

Snape aß einen letzten halbierten Rosenkohl und schob seinen Teller beiseite. „Sehe ich das richtig, wenn ich sage, ich habe deinen Tag nicht verschlimmert?"

Harry überlegte. Langsam begann er zu grinsen. „Niemand", sagte er nachdrücklich, „kann mich _jemals _dorthin zurückschicken. Ich bin begeistert. Mit nem wahnsinnig schlechten Gewissen deswegen, aber begeistert."

„Du hättest es lieber mit mir zu tun?", bohrte Snape und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenigstens füttern Sie mich", stellte Harry fest. „Oder sonst jemand. Sie sind gemein und spöttisch und rachsüchtig, aber nicht schlimmer als Onkel Vernon, außer, dass Sie intelligent sind. Ich hoffe ein bisschen, dass Sie aufhören, mich mit meinem – James zu verwechseln, was Sie vielleicht nicht freundlicher machen aber dazu führen würde, dass Sie mich wegen meiner Fehler verfolgen, nicht wegen seiner."

„Gefährlich ehrlich, Junge", knurrte Snape.

„Darum hat sich der Sprechende Hut für Gryffindor entschieden." Harry legte diese Feststellung wie einen Köder aus. Snape biss an.

"Entschieden?"

"Er wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken." Harry starrte Snape forschend an. „Wären Sie dann netter zu mir gewesen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, aber nicht als Verneinung. „Ich dachte dafür nicht genug darüber nach", murmelte er. Er sah Harry an. „Ich … Du siehst James so ähnlich …"

„James hat geglaubt, ihr wärt Freunde, als er mir den Brief geschrieben hat. Das war, nachdem ich geboren war. Er gab zu, dass ihr den größten Teil der Schulzeit verfeindet gewesen wart, und dass das hauptsächlich seine und Sirius' Schuld war …"

„Darf ich diesen Brief sehen?"

„Haben Sie gedacht, Sie waren damals Freunde?"

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten, spöttischen Grinsen. „Freunde ist ein bisschen zu viel. Wir hatten Waffenstillstand."

„Und was ist passiert?"

„Lily ist gestorben! Ich hatte ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, er solle Sirius nicht trauen – ein arroganter, gemeiner Lügner, ein Reinblut, wie der Dunkle Lord sie rekrutiert – was konnte er anderes erwarten? Und er hat mich ignoriert und Lily ist an seiner Arroganz gestorben."

„Aber es war nicht Sirius."

„Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich habe es nicht geglaubt, bis ich Peter Pettigrew an der Seite des Dunklen Lords sah."

„Also wussten Sie es letztes Jahr und das Jahr davor", bohrte Harry rücksichtslos.

„Glaubst du etwa, zwölf Jahre Hass können von einer einzigen Wahrheit weggewischt werden, Potter? Glaubst du, ich konnte dieses dunkle, unregelmäßige Gewirr davon lösen? Davon, wo ich jetzt an der Schuld Anteil habe – was, wenn er auf mich gehört hätte? Mein einziger Trost ist, dass ich mir sicher bin, ihn nicht beeinflusst zu haben. James Potter hörte nicht auf jemanden wie mich, niemals."

Harry sah nach unten. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte er darum gestritten, ums Prinzip, aber jetzt war er bereit, Professor Snape zuzugestehen, dass er es besser wusste als Harry.

Er wurde von einem Knacken aus dem Feuer vor der unangenehmen Stille bewahrt.

„Severus!", rief eine Stimme. Snape ging hinüber zum Feuer, als Dumbledores Kopf in den Flammen auftauchte.

„Wir sind gerade mit dem Essen fertig, Direktor", sagte er. „Soll ich den Jungen in Ihr Büro bringen?"

„Ja, Severus. Und richte dich darauf ein, ebenfalls dazubleiben."

„Ich hatte vor, zu Avery …"

„Nach unserem Treffen, Severus. Vorher nicht."

* * *

Habt ihr das von Dumbledore gehört? Ich war begeistert, es war sooooo offensichtlich im siebten Band. Und die Snape-Lily-Geschichte betrachte ich als Geschenk. :-)

Mehlsuppe: Im Original stand da "gruel", das ist zum Beispiel 2 Löffel Mehl und 1 Löffel Salz als Paste und dann in Wasser gegeben und gekocht. Die Gefahr, das Zeug wieder auszuspucken ist also relativ gering. ;-)

Ich freue mich natürlich über Reviews (obwohl ich wohl eher froh sein sollte, wenn überhaupt noch was kommt. _schäm_)


End file.
